


We all have a part to play

by I_izzy_C



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka promises Cody, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Batch are the greatest, F/M, Fives and Echo reunion, Fives should be a matchmaker, Fixing Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Gen, Jealous Rex, M/M, Maul's monologues for the win, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Rexsoka is the key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_izzy_C/pseuds/I_izzy_C
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the order, gets word of a rogue clone and goes to investigate. Fives is being hunted down; chips are found but nothing gets done. It’s up to Ahsoka and her stealth to save the Galaxy. With the help from her men and the bad batch can she do it? Maul is captured, Anakin doesn't turn, will she tell Rex how she feels? What does Fives meddling has to with it?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 60
Kudos: 185





	1. I'll manage

**Author's Note:**

> Never underestimate the power of character development, the will to fix things and want a happy ending. 
> 
> WANT TO START WITH THE FACT THAT I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. AND THERE AS SPOILERS AHEAD (IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T WATCHED STAR WARS CLONE WARS ANIMATED SERIES ALL SEASONS AND PREQUELS REFERENCE AS WELL.)
> 
> Hi, I’m new to archives of our own, I’ve been writing since the pandemic, but I never really thought of publishing or anything, yet I’ve come to be obsessed with Ahsoka since she has been a great character, I thought I could relate to and well I really like the Rexsoka pairing. I never really thought of writing fanfiction since I see the research that it given to it and quite frankly, I didn’t have the time at the moment being a college student. I was hoping I could get pass it, just reading fanfiction related to it and hopefully move on like it has happened in the past, but I just felt inspired. The Star Wars movies prequels are some of my favorite movies yet the turning of the clones was something I never really cared for since I just thought they hated the jedi assuming it was deep down in their genetic code. But since watching Star Wars clone wars animated series, I fell in love with the clones and had that little hope that maybe I wasn’t going to get my heart as crushed knowing that it ends with the beginning of revenge of the Sith, yet I’ve cried and enjoyed it so much. The chip thing really crushed my spirit and actually gave me hope for the clones but unfortunately that was not the case and the losing Fives was heartbreaking, horrible and it just frustrated me to the point that I started getting inspired by the fact that since Ahsoka left the order, she could have saved Fives and while I actually wanted to give my twist on Star Wars and give it a happy ending considering the fact that I wanted to actually give Rex and Ahsoka chance and as well giving well the Twins to be born and raised by their parents and Obi one to actually have a love interest. Which to be honest I was considering Cody but then again, I know a lot of people might get try to get me for this, but I really don't see the problem I actually love the Cody and Obi union. Also, I’ve read takes on Ahsoka’s sexuality, but I want to believe she open minded, but I always saw her with Rex; to me it be the perfect combination. As for Fives, I wanted to give him and Echo a proper reunion and finally just giving an overall happy ending. I might I have an outline an idea of what how I want to do it I'm going to be posting a note telling you what I will be writing about next to like give you a certain lead to not leave you like sort of hanging I feel like I want to do this in chapters properly and give like Rex’s, Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s POV throughout as well as trying to amend Obi Wan and Anakin’s relationship.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I am doing this simply for the peace of mind and because I want to share with other people who share my love for the fandom and keep me occupied in the pandemic. I am taking inspiration and ideas I've read throughout the last three years and well I couldn't remember them all, but i can say I've read most if not all stories related to Rexsoka so you have my undying love and my respect, I hope I can be as good as any of you one day. Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any weird word ordering or typos, I do check all my spelling but then again no one is perfect and I’m always learning. And now without further ado…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka leaves the order, with not much of a plan, she goes to unlikely source. Maybe her subconscious is up to something.

* * *

# Chapter 1: I'll manage

Everything starts when Ahsoka leaves the order…

**Recap or just watch episode 26 of season 5 of the animated series.**

The charges against Ahsoka are dropped and the Council “apologizes” for their actions. The council ask Ahsoka to rejoin the Order, claiming that this was her great trial, making her a true Jedi. Anakin offers her the Padawan braid that he has kept for her. To everyone's shock, she refuses and leaves the temple. Anakin follows her outside the temple.

Anakin: "Ahsoka wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you. Why are you doing this?"

Ahsoka: "The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust myself?"

Anakin: "What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you."

Ahsoka: "I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I’m grateful for that. But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer, not now."

Anakin: "The Jedi Order is your life. You can’t just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake."

Ahsoka: "Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you."

Anakin: "I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

Ahsoka: "I know."

Ahsoka walks away and Anakin watches as his former Padawan continues down the Temple steps and disappears from sight.

As Ahsoka walked away she realized a couple of things, she had no money, no place to stay and the worst of all, she was alone. She knew she had left Anakin; her master, her men; the 501st , Rex; her captain and now she was without help. The crushing sobs didn’t hit until she was in the ground level of Coruscant at one of the narrow alleys. It had hit her then, she knew she was lonely, no one there to protect her not like she needed protecting but the company was not any less welcomed. But what scared her most of all, was that feeling she would usually get in the force that told her she was doing the wrong thing, that she made of mistake; but shockingly it wasn't there and that made her even more confused than she already felt, aside from insecure, unworthy and sadly, unloved.

Taking a moment to collect herself, she adjusted her mental shields and tried to make her forced signature as insignificant as possible, she didn’t like the feeling of emptiness at the moment and the training bond with Anakin was not helping her with the constant reminder that he was somewhat up there probably blowing a fuse, losing his temper by yelling at the council for the way they did things and how they ran the overall order. The thought lightens her mood slightly, nothing cheered her better than imagining her master chewing out the council, _former master_ she reminded herself.

Ahsoka knew she had to get a job and take into account what would be her accommodation arrangements for the night because they way she saw it, it was getting dark and the places she could stay were very limited at the moment due to the poor credits that dangled in her pouch. As she walked down the streets of the levels of Coruscant, she continued to walk without really having a plan to where she was going, until neon lights hit her. Of course, she would walk to here, it was like muscle memory, she was standing a few steps from Dex’s diner. After all it was dinner night, back when Obi wan and Anakin had a spare night, they would come here for some real food instead of the rations that they were forced to eat during the still trying war time.

Fresh tears begin to form in her eyes, but she didn’t want to keep crying, she just wanted to get some decent food, a place to crash for the night and then go job hunting first thing in the morning. Maybe her subconscious was up to something because who would be better informed than Dex himself. Dex had always been nice to her and the men, and he adored her former masters but after everything that happened would she even be welcomed, she questioned herself obviously. The council had doubt her, force, it hurt her; Master Plo who had found her and practically kept taps on her had suspected her. How do you rid yourself of the doubt on you when all the people who believed in you had questioned you and were more than willing to step aside and let her die. It stung but nothing could be done from it now, taking a deep breathe Ahsoka prepared herself for hostility and the mind set that she might not even get to eat and be kicked out the minute she walked thru the door.

“Ahsoka!” Dex had screamed from the kitchen.

The second she heard him as she walked in, she instantly tensed from being on edge the last couple of days from being on the run. To her surprise Dex came from the Kitchen pushing thru the doors and quickly embraced her. Dex was always one to show affection to their men, her and her former masters, especially Obi wan.

He took Ahsoka into a crushing hug and said “Its good to see you in one piece, alive and well. I’m sorry to hear about the Trial we were all very devastated for what was happening, I knew you were innocent the whole time.” Dex said confidently.

Ahsoka too shocked to return the gesture did her best to smile and said, “It’s good to be okay, thanks for the vote of confidence Dex”.

“So, where’s Obi wan and Skywalker?” Dex said, turning to the door.

She inwardly cursed, _obviously he would ask about her masters_. Ahsoka lowered her head and tried her best to come up with an answer but Dex got the message quickly.

Dex adresses his droid waitress; “FLO, can you get us some Jawa juice please, come kid, lets sit at your booth I know you preferred it”. Dex as hospital as ever signaled Ahsoka to sit on the corner booth that contained the noise less than the spacious other booths that set her echolocation to overdrive.

Ahsoka sat and FLO came with the drinks. Dex didn’t pushed but did ask “How you holding up kid?”

She answered, “I could say I’ve been in worse, but I don’t know if its true, but ill manage I always have” trying to sound confident. Dex asked her about her plans and what would she like to do now.

Ahsoka thinking about it considered it be a better time as any, “Dex, know any places that might hire staff or need mechanics by any chance?” she asked hopeful.

Dex, stroking his thick chin, “Maybe in the hangers might help or at least the commercial district, maintenance shuttle levels might be a good place to start, I could ask around” He offered.

Ahsoka thankful for a place to head start, gestured saying “thank you Dex I’ll check it first thing in the morning.”

“Sure thing kid." Dex says taking a sip of his drink.

She smiles and considers ordering food but realized she only had enough credits for the juice and maybe a pod to sleep for the night.

Dex seeing her spaced, pieced it all together and instantly said, “No fretting, tell FLO what you want.” Ahsoka was about to protest but Dex spoke again, “You guys over tip enough as it is, and I happen to have food left over, so get what you like, and I’ll even make you a goodie bag for tomorrow morning”.

Ahsoka objected “Dex, you do-" but gets cut off by Dex.

“But I want to kid, and you mean a great deal to Obi wan so it’s the least I could consider the great debt and gratitude I owe to the jedi and you guys specially making my night shift a little more pleasant every time you guys come in.” Dex said kindly.

Hearing the words Ahsoka felt the rage but quickly subside. She didn’t know how she felt about her former grandmaster considering how the council acted and him being part of the council and done nothing, still stung. All she could do now was thank Dex for his amiability and try to make up for it eventually cause right now she was hungry, sad, and drained. Flo came to get her order, she asked mainly for meat, knowing she might not be able to eat it in a long time again until she had more credits so she might as well try to find a hint of happiness along the shitty last couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far, this is my first fanfiction ever I am super excited to see what you guys think. On later chapters I will try to keep my initial notes as short as possible, I’ll focus more on the bottom ones. Let me know if you see any typos and any feedback on the writing if you guys think I should work on something. I will be trying to give you updates on when I might be posting again to keep you guys from guessing or hoping when I might be updating; I know how frustrating it is. Also, I hope you guys loved this one and have any suggestions or ideas for other fanfics let me know, I will take them into consideration and try to make them happen. I might add a social media account for those who don’t like to give public suggestions in the comments, let me know what social media platform you guys might prefer, considering just have an account for writing prompts or ideas.


	2. Depends on your definition of okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin POV, he has to tell the 501st that their commander left but not before he tells a certain captain that his best friend and probably the love of his life left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys thanks for the feedback, the love and the encouraging words, this second chapter means a lot to me since its Anakin trying to figure how he feels but still learning to prioritize.  
> 

* * *

# Chapter 2: Depends on your definition of okay

He wanted to kriff it all and go straight to Padme's...

Anakin walked without rush to the hangar, he had requested the men to meet. He had to tell his men the dreaded news that their commander; Ahsoka, was gone. Just the thought of it made him want to kriff it all and just go straight to Padme’s. He knew she would be waiting for him, but he had to be with his men first, telling them himself now would be a little less painful to them than hearing it from anybody else. He reached to his comm link swiftly hitting the frequency he knew by heart now.

“Rex here”. Captain Rex addressed.

Anakin took a deep breathe hearing his captain answer quickly through the connection, “Rex can you meet me outside the hanger before the meeting?” he said trying to sound flat.

“Yes sir, everything okay?” Rex asked.

Anakin moved by his captain’s concern made this even harder than it needed to be, trying to not give details proceeded to respond, “Depend on your definition of okay, just meet me outside first please.” There was hesitation, _Anakin knew_.

Rex answered after a pause, “Yes sir”.

Letting a breath, he was holding said, “See you then” and ended the connection.

As Anakin approached, he could see the outline of his Captain waiting for him and it made Anakin even more anxious. He kept pep talking to himself about how Ahsoka would never let him live anything down if he chickened out, _force even with her not here she still got to him_ , he thought melancholically.

He feared the reaction of his men; after all they adored their commander and she brought them life and a relaxed environment from the war that was constantly raging around them.

He thought of his captain, another mentor to Ahsoka and who he was very aware that there was some attraction between them. But knowing Rex, he would never do anything to mess with the chain of command nor upset him, therefore he had nothing to worry about; until now.

He was about to tell their little, huge family of big brothers that their little sister had left, he could sense anxiety around him and all he could think was how were they going to feel about not being able to protect their commander who was wondering out there alone; someone they had gotten attached to.

Anakin didn’t want to believe it, but he was attached as well, and he knew Ahsoka was too.

Him not only to Ahsoka as a little sister/daughter but to his men as well. Every life that went out was one he would mourn later in his self-isolation and the darkness of his dreams. But he knew he owed them an explanation. _One, that Ahsoka didn’t even give to him._

He knew it was going to be hard, ever since Umbara they both as General and Commander worked their ass off to make sure they gained the trust of the men back. They couldn’t take the wedge that was build the first few weeks due to the trauma that sleemo Krell had done to the 501st. Now he was going to try his best to maintain that trust of his men without Ahsoka who had lost all faith in the jedi and the world around her.

“Captain” Anakin addressed as soon as he was close enough for Rex to hear.

As always, helmet to the hip and ready to address his General saluted, “General, how was everything?”

Anakin was terrified, but he knew he was going to need help with the men and as much as it pained him to put Rex in this position, it was a safe bet considering how much he knew this loss was going to hit his Captain and the men. Therefore, telling Rex first was a quick way to get the support he needed.

Anakin looked defeated; Rex being the perceptive one knew something was happening.

“Sir, what’s going on, where is Commander Tano?” Rex had asked concerned.

Anakin felt the wave of fear, anger and nerves flowing from Rex. Abandoning his porter of General, he hugged him.

Rex tensed up immediately not knowing what was going on and this was new to him. The commander sometimes did hug him out of emotion or there was the awkward vod hug his brothers did, but his general was hugging him, and he does not hug anyone, except senator Amidala when he thought no one was looking.

Anakin let him go sensing uncomfortableness and took a deep breath, “Sorry Rex, I lost it there for a second.” said feeling a little awkward.

“No worries General, but what’s happening sir, where is Commander Tano?” Rex asked again now sounding distressed.

_Might as well rip the patch off_ , Anakin thought, “She left, Rex, Ahsoka left.” He said miserably.

What Anakin felt in the force before was nothing compared to the rage and despair that flowed from Rex now. Rex’s look would haunt Anakin in his dreams later, he had just told a man in love that his life had left without saying goodbye.

As the look appeared, it disappeared, as it had never set on Rex’s features, but Anakin still could feel the pain radiating of him.

Rex set into a blank expression and said, “What do you mean she left sir?”

“Just what you heard Rex, Ahsoka left the order” he repeated himself trying to actually let it sink into Rex _and him_.

Rex adds, “But I thought they asked her to come back”, clearly confused.

Anakin comments “They did, she didn’t want to, she said she needed to leave that she needed to work some stuff out, without the council, without me” spitting the last of his words.

Rex asked the question every brother in the 501st would ask, “But sir, for how long, what about us, her brothers, she going to at least come to say goodbye right?”

Anakin look sadly as his Captain and said, “She already left Rex, trust me I tried to get her to come back, to make her understand she was making a mistake but she just, you know how she is, this hurt her, no one trusted her Rex, it was a low blow for her.”

Rex losing his posture snapped, “But what about you sir, what about us, her brothers who all believe in her and has trusted her with our lives, we all trust her sir. She was the best of us, and she shouldn’t have to leave because of it.”

Anakin agreed with every word that came out of Rex’s mouth but there was a bigger picture to deal with at the moment.

Anakin hating for what he was going to ask said, “I know Rex, I told her as much, but she is hurt and no amount of trust from me or anyone is gonna make up for all the respect she had to everyone who sits in the council, she looked up to them. Them not trusting her, created a doubt only she alone can fix and for that we need to give her space and time. I know what I am going to ask of you will be difficult, but you have the 501st that look up to you and I am gonna need your support if we are going to give Ahsoka the space and time she deserves while maintaining peace among the troopers as well.”

Rex readjusted his posture and said, “Sir yes sir, apologies for the overstep, I will try to ease the men.”

Anakin held an arm to his Captain’s shoulder and said, “I agree with every word, trust me its taking every little bit of me to not send any of you on search parties down the levels of Coruscant until we find her, but unfortunately the war comes first and Ahsoka will come back when she is ready, all we can do now is wait and hope the force brings her back to us as her snippy confident self-she’s always been.”

Rex’s force signature eased a little which Anakin was grateful for.

“Couldn’t agree more sir.” Rex replied.

And with that, they went inside the hangar, now to face the consequences of their Commander leaving and the reaction and emotions of the men that adored her up until this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the love, I'll be adding the 3rd chapter quicker since it will be Rex’s thoughts on this conversation. Might take two days to update. Again, any suggestions, feedback or even just thoughts are more than welcome. Let me know what you guys think about adding a social media account and in which platform you guys might prefer, let me know.


	3. As soon as I see her, I’m going to tell her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex’s POV, General Skywalker gives him the news he thought he would never hear. She left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a different point of view i wanted to give perspective to Re'x thoughts. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

# Chapter 2: As soon as I see her, I’m going to tell her.

Rex is in the barracks with the rest of the men waiting on their Commander Tano...

Rex felt anxious the second he got the call from Skywalker, _he was suppose to be coming back with the commander why was he calling to meet him beforehand_ , Rex questioned.

Trying to pry without seeming like he was, didn’t go unnoticed by his General and yet didn’t give in to any hint of what was happening aside from not being okay.

He came out from the hanger and waited from General Skywalker, as he did all he could think was, _kriff it all, as soon as I see her, I’m going to tell her_.

The trial had hit the 501st hard, having to hunt down their commander and then see her be expelled to then be nearly sentenced to death was nerve racking to the men, but to him was worse.

 _All he felt was the regret of not telling her how he felt_ , since Umbara Rex had seen the Commander in new light and what he thought was sisterly affection turned into a huge mess of emotions and feelings he couldn’t really explain. Seeing her scared for her life but so determined to prove herself only made him prouder of her. She was smart, loyal, quick on her feet, kind but knew how to take care of herself and yet that didn’t stop her from taking care of others. _Ahsoka was the best of them_ , she was one of them, their little vod, but to him she was so much more.

His line of thoughts was cut short by General Skywalker, “Captain.”

He tensed, “General, how is everything?” _Where is Commander Tano_ was all he wanted to ask but restrained himself.

Seeing his General hesitant to say anything he thought, _Kriff it_. “Sir, what’s going on, where is Commander Tano?” Rex asked almost afraid of the answer.

Next thing he knew the General was hugging him.

 _What the kriff is going on?!_ , Rex’s thoughts were on overdrive. All kinds of scenarios were going through his head and it all made him ready to kill anyone who had hurt the Commander and that was the reason she wasn’t here.

Anakin let go of him sighing deeply said awkwardly, “Sorry Rex, I lost it there for a second.”

Rex now stressing said trying not to sound panicked nor overstepping, “No worries General, but what’s happening sir, where is Commander Tano?” _He needed to know where she was now and why wasn’t she here._

“She left, Rex, Ahsoka left.” General Skywalker said sounding pained.

In that moment, Rex’s world came crashing down, _Left!? What do you mean she left, how could she leave me?_ , was all Rex’s thoughts could process.

His mask of indifference was slipping he knew so he did what any good trooper would do in a game of sabacc and was winning; he builds his poker face quickly.

He still felt like asking _in case he was missing something_ , “What do you mean she left sir?”

His hope for a new meaning of ‘she left’ was crushed by his General as he replied, “Just what you heard Rex, Ahsoka left the order.”

Rex trying to understand the situation, _he knew the order wanted her back in_ , now commented quickly, “But I thought they asked her to come back”.

General Skywalker inputs with a hostile end, saying, “They did, she didn’t want to, she said she needed to leave that she needed to work some stuff out, without the council, without me.”

He knew the General was hurting, but he couldn’t take the compression he was feeling in his chest knowing his commander was gone. He knew this would affect his vode bad, so he tried to get more information on when she will be returning. “But sir, for how long, what about us, her brothers, she going to at least come to say goodbye right?” He asks, _at least wanted to tell her goodbye,_ _maybe he could even persuade her to stay_ , Rex thought optimistic.

His hopes kept dropping and the pressure on his chest increased by his General’s response.

“She already left Rex, trust me I tried to get her to come back, to make her understand she was making a mistake but she just, you know how she is, this hurt her, no one trusted her Rex, it was a low blow for her.” General Skywalker replied gentle and defeated.

Rex felt how the General looked, miserable could not begin to describe how he felt. For a moment he hated how stubborn his al'verde was, _they trusted her, wasn’t that enough?_ He mentally questioned wishing she could hear him.

He quickly upheld how he felt for his Commander saying, “But what about you sir, what about us, her brothers who all believe in her and has trusted her with our lives, we all trust her sir. She was the best of us, and she shouldn’t have to leave because of it.” Then he noticed he was questioning his superior officer but then again it was Skywalker, _unpredictable_.

General Skywalker said understanding, “I know Rex, I told her as much, but she is hurt and no amount of trust from me or anyone is gonna make up for all the respect she had to everyone who sits in the council, she looked up to them. Them not trusting her, created a doubt only she alone can fix and for that we need to give her space and time. I know what I am going to ask of you will be difficult, but you have the 501st that look up to you and I am gonna need your support if we are going to give Ahsoka the space and time she deserves while maintaining peace among the troopers as well.”

 _The General needed him,_ Rex thought and finally figured out why Skywalker was telling him first.

The 501st wouldn’t take this blow well after having to hunt her down and try to get her to the very people who were trying to pin her for something she wouldn’t even considering doing; _this would be the icing in the Uj'alayi cake_. He would do anything to ensure his men were safe so if it meant give some false hope for the sake of keeping the memory of his cyar'ika alive he would.

He added quickly reassuring his General, “Sir yes sir, apologies for the overstep, I will try to ease the men.”

The General gave him a shoulder squeeze and says “I agree with every word, trust me its taking every bit of me to not send any of you on search parties down the levels of Coruscant until we find her, but unfortunately the war comes first and Ahsoka will come back when she is ready, all we can do now is wait and hope the force brings her back to us as her snippy confident self-she’s always been.”

Rex relaxes immediately thankful for his General not taking offense and feels calmer to face his brothers with an equally frustrated jedi who cares for Ahsoka as much as he does.

He reassures his General, “Couldn’t agree more sir.” _He wanted to add that if it was up to him, he would be finding her and carrying her back here himself_ , but he couldn’t find himself saying it and not upsetting his overprotective General.

And with that, Rex motions to get on with it, he might as well get ready for the thousand questions his vode will throw at him for their missing commander and what will it be done about it.

 _He could talk to Skywalker about trying to at least contact her_. She being alone out there put him on edge.

But one problem at the time, first his men, then he would deal with the rest, like he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy thank you for the support and the love, I will be updating in about three days. Also let me know if you guys are okay with the translations at the bottom or at the top.  
> Translations:  
> -Kriff it = you guys can tell what it means.  
> -vode = brothers  
> -vod = brother, sister, comrade  
> -al'verde = commander  
> -Uj'alayi = A traditional sweet cake  
> -cyar'ika = darling, beloved, sweetheart


	4. Exactly so we just have to wait and see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys from the 501st get the news from their commander, they do not take it as good as the head of command hoped and now it’s up to Rex to fix it. Fives won’t go down quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Happy Christmas eve. I hope all of you have seen the mandalorian or binge watching it. I must say, I loved it and shed tears; very proud of the show. ANYWAYYYYY this chapter is a bit emotional. I wanted to Fives and Rex bonding.

* * *

# Chapter 4: Exactly so we just have to wait and see.

General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex walk into the barracks...

The atmosphere around the General and the Captain turned heavy and dull the moment the news was said.

_She left._

_Left._

_Gone._

_Why would she leave?_

_She didn’t even say goodbye._

_Who is gonna cover us now?_

Were some of the whispers that flowed through the hanger as the General went on about his speech about how Commander Tano needed to take some personal time and has left the order and therefore would not be with them for a while.

The speech went on about how we are still the 501st and were the 501st before her so they would manage and do the best to honor and understand the commander’s wishes to leave and as the General put it ‘figure it out’.

It wasn’t long before the first brothers jumped in.

“What do you mean she left?” Fives’ protest was the first to be voiced.

“She left us you mean?” Appo said behind him.

“For how long?” Tup and Jesse both asked.

And the rest of the protest and voices all jumbled up as soon as the General ended his talk. General Skywalker looked overwhelmed but let the men vent out.

Rex could see all his men stressing, the Commander had left and this... _this was like their hope had deflated_.

Rex as always kept his posture and composed himself as best he could, it was bad that his cyar'ika left but to them it also meant something. _Their sister was gone._

Their little sister had left, and he was worried; _now multiply that by all the men in the 501st at the moment._

All the squad that was left from Umbara had come to enjoy Commander Tano as much as the Vets and even the Shinnies adored her the minute, they met her. She was Ahsoka after all, a little tease here and there, fun, kind and understanding; most of all she could stand her ground against all of them.

The General addressed them again, “Men, I understand and agree with all of you, but put yourself in her shoes and try to understand, she was betrayed. Imagine being told you are not good enough to be part of something like, this legion because you are being accused of hurting your own. Imagine no one believing in you and being all alone. You guys can’t because at the end of the day you all have each other, we tried to give Ahsoka that, but we were all forced to hunt her down whether we wanted to or not and unfortunately that has consequences. Sometimes we need to get away for a little while and that’s probably what Ahsoka needs.”

Rex was impressed, the General was doing rather well, considering he looked on the verge of tears before coming in.

The chorus of agreements and nods around was working out for them.

“But sir, where is she now, she is going to be all alone and who knows where in the bad levels of Coruscant, shouldn’t we at least try and find her?” Fives asked concerned.

_Of course, leave it to Fives to get started on the rescue mission_ , Rex knew this was the topic the General was trying to avoid so as a good Captain he addressed them. “I understand, we all are worried but last time I checked Commander Tano could take any of us, with her hands tied behind her back. Let's show a little faith to our Commander. She would never abandon us, but like everyone of us, we all need time sometimes. She would never forget us, and we all have to be ready to be our best when she gets back.”

Fives throws some shade “if she comes back” quietly.

Rex, scolds at him quickly saying back “when.”

General Skywalker emphasizes saying, “Like Captain Rex said, it's important to stay cool for when she gets back, she would never forget any of you and like Rex said, I’d pay good credits to see who would ever dare to cross Ahsoka the wrong way, she can handle herself.” _Or so he hoped, she was out there alone; it scared him but he had faith in his now former padawan_.

The men laugh and the General eased, finally saying “Now men all we can do now is give her the space she needs because she kindly asked. All I am asking is a little patience.”

Rex finished helping his General saying, “Maybe we call try to learn it together, wouldn’t you say General.” Getting some laughs from the men to keep lightening the mood.

General Skywalker chuckled and left saying he had jedi business, _probably going to Senator Amidala’s place_ , Rex concluded.

As Rex got ready to go to the comforts of his own room to finally deal with his emotional mess, some of the men approached him. _Guess going to the Captain’s quarters would have to wait._

Fives, Kix, Jesse, Tup and Appo approached.

Kix says, “Cap, do you really think she will be okay, I mean togrutas are social creatures. Her being alone might not be healthy for her.” he said, _always the concerned medic first_.

Fives followed, “Yeah sir, don’t you think we should be looking for her instead of giving her space, it is bad enough she went through all that, but going through it alone doesn’t seem to me like the way to go.”

Appo surprises him but genuinely asking “Will she really be okay, like she will come back right?”

Rex wanting nothing more than to give in with them to all the doubts he had himself, he replied, “You guys know the Commander. When she is mad or had a rough mission, what does she do?” he asked the group.

Jesse replies, “She hides, disappears for a few hours.”

Rex, _thankful for going in the right direction_ says, “Exactly so we just have to wait and see.” Starting to walk to the comfort of his room.

The others took their cue, _the conversation was over_.

_Fives didn’t get the memo as always._

Fives spoke up, “But Sir, we are not talking about a few hours or hiding in the ventilation system or the storage, we are talking about her leaving the order and leaving us for who knows how long.”

The rest of the men around them stopped and stared, Fives was putting everybody on edge and Rex was not having it.

He stopped in his tracks, Rex was seriously considering punching Fives, he was getting on his nerves and says turning to face him since Fives had followed, “You need to learn patience and some women enjoy space, as you should remember,” hinting at Fives the time he made a twi’lek mad and he went right after her at 79’s only to get slapped for it.

Fives restores, “Some women also like to talk about their feelings and not just walk around blind. But then again what would I know,” He said sarcastically.

Rex thought, what the hell do you mean talking blind? His inner question went unanswered as Fives carries on.

Fives wasn’t done, he looked like he had loads more to say; continued, “It’s just sounds like you don’t even care that she is out there, Rex you of all people would be the most likely get her to come back.” Clearly frustrated.

Rex clenched his fist in rage, _how dare he, I do care, I kriffing do. I want her back here now more than you can imagine vod_ but then again, he couldn’t bring himself to voice it. He took a deep breath trying to restrain himself from hitting his fellow vod.

He looks at Fives and motions him to follow.They walk quietly to the Captain’s quarters.

Rex opens the door and motions his brother to come in, Fives stands in the middle of the room, while Rex goes to sit on his bunk and places his helmet beside him. Sighing he says, “Go ahead, vent, let it out, do it here where the rest of the vode can’t hear you and come drive more nuts than you already are.”

Fives blinks a couple of times and says, “See, this attitude, it isn’t you, you would be the first one finding a way to find her, ever since she was kidnapped to be hunted for sport, and Umbara and the other missions you are always there for her why aren’t you trying now Rex, I thought you finally let yourself be happy.”

Rex was not shocked by his brother’s assumption, almost everyone in the 501st knew he was as subtle as the General with the Senator. The only difference, he had a helmet to hide his face to keep the Commander from knowing of his longing looks.

Rex could understand the frustration of his brother and how much he wanted to get out of the barracks and dive headfirst into the search of where his Commander was and drag her back here if he had to, but he knew he could not. She had left, he knew _Ahsoka never did things without a reason, her leaving meant there was something much more behind it_. He could not imagine what, but the fact that she had made the decision to leave without saying goodbye only meant what she had given it a lot of thought and done it because it had outweighing her staying.

After a pregnant pause, Fives got tired of not getting an answer and said, “The only reason you are like this would only mean you know exactly where she is, or you have not idea what is going on just like the rest of us and is holding it together better than I expected.”

Rex thought S _ure, leave it to Fives to come up with the crazy theories_ , Rex gave a dry chuckle with no humor and said, “If I knew exactly where she was, I would already be over and carrying her back here to us. I don’t like to see any of you stressing over her, it’s bad enough I do. But I am trying my best to be calm and patient since us looking for her when she doesn’t want to be found would just be more harm than good.”

Fives says exasperated, “How would you know? She didn’t even come to tell us herself why she was leaving, she didn’t even come to say goodbye!”

Rex snaps, “Ni kar'tayl, Fives, Krif, Ni kar'tayl” whispering that last part, dropping in head into his gloved hands.

In that moment Fives knew he had pushed his Captain too much, for an ARC trooper he sure sucked at knowing when to stop. Fives quickly apologized, “Rex, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push, it’s just I got carried away, I’m frustrated with her and well I…”

Rex, knowing his façade was dropping tried to compose himself and tried to make his vod understand, “It’s okay Fives, I understand you are hurting but keep in mind all your vode are hurting too and you pushing and pushing might cause chaos among the ranks. All I ask is, to stay calm, if you want to voice your concerns do it rationally instead of screaming it in the middle of the hangar and stressing everyone more.”

Fives acknowledged and said, “You are right Captain, again I apologize, I didn’t mean to… well you know.”

_Fives sucked at apologies_ Rex knew, “I know, Fives.”

Fives turned to the door but hold himself back and turned to look at his Captain, “Sir, will you okay though? Like if you need someone to just listen, I can try and try shut up once in a while.”

Rex was shocked by the question but didn’t show it, he just nodded and says, “I will, eventually, thanks Fives.”

And with that Fives left the Captain’s quarters and Rex finally collapsed and surrendered to the train wreck of feelings he had been holding in.

_Oh commander where ever you are i hope you are okay_ , Rex finally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> vod = brother  
> vode = brothers  
> cyar'ika = sweetheart  
> Ni kar'tayl = I know 
> 
> Again thank you for the kudos and the support. Any sugestions, typos or anything that might not look right let me know. I look forward to updating the next chapter the 28th. So Happy Christmax eve and if you are reading this the 25th Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.  
> P.S. Let me know what you guys thought of the mandalorian, that ending for season two was epic!!!


	5. The force is full of surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka leaves Dex’s Diner, with a mild idea of finding a cheap place to stay. 79’s happened to have cheap motels nearby; she reflects on a certain conversation between two Commanders and runs into someone which is too soon for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone had happy holidays, New year is coming, but i wanna give something to look forward to. Let's get back to Ahsoka, her POV. Cant wait to hear your feedback on this one as well.  
> Btw a QuickWash was something I thought on the sport, its just personalized tiny laudry for a change of clothes.

* * *

# Chapter 5:The force is full of surprises.

She was safe for now…

As soon as she finished eating, she noticed it was closing time for Dex’s diner and that meant time for her to leave.

Ahsoka could not thank Dex enough for his kindness and the goodie pack he had made for her. Not only had he packed her breakfast for tomorrow but also two more courses in case she could not find food by then.

Ahsoka sat by the bar, while Dex finished up.

Dex suggested, “You know, I could set a booth and try to make a bed for you.”

Ahsoka was more than touched for the offer, but this was his restaurant and her sleeping in a booth knowing fully she could oversleep and probably scare away Dex’s customers was not a good picture in her head. So the resorted to, “Thank you Dex really, but you have done more than enough. I can’t thank you enough for the food and the company but I should really let you close up and get some rest.”

Dex looked at the young togruta he knew he had helped but still said, “Nonsense, thank you for the company, sure beats just having FLO at this hour.”signaling at his waitress droid.

FLO whines robotically and says “The feeling is mutual” in a robotic voice.

Ahsoka laughs and says, “No one could replace you FLO, and Dex I mean it, thank you. I will make it up to you.” she slides off her seat. 

Dex just smiles and says, “Just come around once in a while and it’s enough.”Coming around the counter.

Finally finishing the bag, he hands it to Ahsoka and walks her to the door saying, “I hope this helps, it’s the best I could do for now, but I want you to know that if you need anything else, you can come here anytime.”

Ahsoka slings the bag over her shoulder and tackles Dex into a hug, the Besalisk taken by surprise, returns the hug with the lower arms.

Ahsoka lets go and says, “Thank you Dex”, adjusting the pack.

Dex opens the door and says, “Be safe, kid and remember don’t stay in a place too long and always be alert, these levels are all sort of crazy.”

Ahsoka finally walks out and waves goodbye, “I will Dex, see you again eventually.”

Dex calls after her saying, “Cheers to that.” Waving back with the hopes that the force will take care of the girl.

Now that she had food, she thought _where she could stay, maybe a motel, it was cheap and right now she could do cheap_.

As she walked; now alone with her thoughts again, she could only think one thing, Rex. The boys, Anakin and her Captain, she had left them all. The thought of her leaving without saying goodbye was eating her. _Would they hate her now that she left, was she what they considered a deserter, a coward_ , Ahsoka felt like crying again, _force she missed them_. Trying to shake her thoughts by pep talked herself remembering, _you have to stay on track; you need a place to sleep Soka_. 

Thinking back to the conversations they use to have in the barracks she remembered a rather cryptic one between the men. They had mentioned there was a motel near a bar they liked that worked for them and the price was good. _Classic 79's_

Briefly considering heading that way she felt conflicted about running into them _but then again, they might be going on mission soon_ , so a quiet night in was usually what they went for; _when they were on leave was another story_.

As she walked remembering the signs and descriptions, they gave her the first time she was going to 79’s she stopped a few alleys away.

She could see the many clones walking around either in uniform, greys, or their full armor look, luckily, she couldn’t see any 501st blue in sight.

That ease her up, _knowing that her men were not out celebrating that she left, gave her a sense of hope_ that she wasn’t that bad of a Commander as she thought.

Considering staying close to one side of the alley wall, she looked around the signs to see where was the motel they talked about.

As she walked quietly, she stoped at the path of an alley. She observed and noticed the bar looked packed.

There were clones all over the place, even though Ahsoka could not sense nor see any of her men, didn’t mean there weren’t companies from other colors/battalions who knew her and would probably go tell on her to the 501st.

She briefly even considered walking in, she missed them after all. But the idea of finding Cody in the bar scared her even more.

She had already had a talk with Rex’s ori’vod and she was pretty sure Cody would not be understanding when it came to her leaving her Captain.

The only reason she and Rex haven’t had a proper talk of the tension between them was a little chat that went down between the Marshal Commander and the Commander of the 501st.

Cody had asked Ahsoka to stay back after a mission and had offered the togrutan Commander a drink, her shock didn’t go unnoticed considering she knew Cody only by name and rank. _And it was a bold move on Cody's part but then again he was the Commander of her Grand-master so maybe the boldness was contagious;_ she had thought then _._

Her nerves spiked with Cody because in a way he intimidated her.

Rex talked about Cody all the time and it had created a certain expectation she would have to meet for the right hand of ‘The negotiator’.

Cody had been clear he loved Rex and he knew she did too.

Ahsoka tried and failed to deny it; her stripped lekkus turned darker and gave her away. Cody was not only a great soldier but quiet and observant as well.

Cody had asked her how she really felt and to think about their positions, the chain of command and most of all, how a relationship could affect both of them; _her as a jedi and Rex as a clone_. Therefore, getting to the conclusion that it was better to leave the talk for when the war was over and the decision of what was going to happen to the clones was discussed.

Ahsoka knew Rex and her could have managed it, _if_ _Anakin did so could she right?_ But Cody was more than right, she wasn’t even sure Rex felt the same way and that only made her stop and think on how much trouble it could be for Rex if all went the wrong way.

Cody was kind to her and asked her if she cared that much for his ori’vod she should protect Rex for him. _She already did as much as she could and the thought of her protecting Rex when Cody could not be there was an honor to Ahsoka_.

Ahsoka had promised she would; after all, Rex was her Captain and most importantly her friend. _If it meant for her to bury her feelings in order to keep him safe_ , she would.

Ahsoka knew that when it came to Rex, Cody would protect him at all cost and if that meant putting a pause on her feelings and just be friends between her and her captain until the war was over would ease the Marshal Commander, was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

“None of them are here you know” a voice behind her said.

Her train of thoughts came to a crash, she didn’t even turn to the voice; she already knew who it was. Hearing him was too soon for her liking considering part of the reason it all started was because actions were taken instead of asking questions first.

She crossed her arms and turned sideways to meet the voice saying, “I know, I already checked.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think they would be out celebrating considering the chaos they have endured the last couple of days.” The voice answered in the dark alley.

Ahsoka laid her head back to the wall and replied, “It doesn’t, it only means they are all huddled up in the barracks probably drinking their stock of moonshine they hide under the bunks, looking blue and gloomy.”

“I see you know your men well, Tano” said the voice, that got closer.

Ahsoka sadly replied, “They are not my men anymore.” _she felt like crying but force she would not do it in front of him._ She added snipping, “ Besides shouldn’t you be with your own men, Commander Fox.” crossing her arms in attitude.

Commander Fox walked into the light resting on the opposite wall of the alley across from her. _He looked tired_. He replied, “It’s just Fox and let’s just say I’m not my brothers favorite vod at the moment.” mimicking her pose.

Ahsoka let out a dry giggle she had a habit of making thanks to the men’s dry chuckle, _she could never tell if it was sarcastic or not, but she used it when she was_. “I didn’t know you guys would exclude each other.” She said trying to attempt dry humor; raising a face marking at him.

“When you call an alarm in a wrongly accused loved Commander to stand trial and nearly getting her sentenced to death, followed by getting her to leave the Grand Army of the Republic, you tend to do that to a vod.” Fox said in a flat voice looking down at his boots.

Ahsoka’s surprise by the answer did not go unnoticed and the force surrounding the Commander, made Ahsoka soften on her attitude. _It was one thing that he was following orders, he was not at fault for her decisions_. The men were being hard on their vod and that was something that made Ahsoka want to comfort him. She thought _if maybe Wolffe was going through it too; he had stun her after all._

She reached for him, testing the waters, she didn’t want him feeling uncomfortable around her. Her being affectionate with the boys was one thing but this was Commander Fox of the GAR; she already knew _he had a soft spot but he had hunter her all over Coruscant so it could go either way_ , in her opinion.

Not sensing a difference in the force when her hand made contact with his shoulder gave her the edge she needed and said in kind voice, “You were just following orders Fox, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“My brothers don’t think so.” Fox said dryly.

“Well, as touched as I am that your brothers want to find someone to blame for me leaving, I made that decision and its mine alone. You didn’t have anything to do with it.” She said trying to reassure him.

Fox rolled his eyes saying, “Yeah, well try telling my vode that.”

“If it were up to me I would, but Fox I can’t. I’m sorry you are going through this, but they are your brothers they will eventually forgive you. Remind them that you were just following orders and protocol it’s usually how you guys don’t hold anything against each other.” Ahsoka suggested.

Fox looked perplexed at her, “When did you became the expert in clones?” _It was true no vod would fault another for orders_.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes saying, “Since I happen to actually listen, observe and learn from you guys every day,” ending sadly saying “well not anymore.” Finding the floor quite interesting at the moment, but turned back to him _she was firstly comforting him._

Fox gave her a sad look and said, “Well Tano, for what is worth, thank you.”

Ahsoka gave him a sad smile and some space, readjusted her pack, she started walking calling, “Don’t mention it.”

Fox noticing, she was walking away said, “Wait, where are you going?”

She stopped and turned to look at him, “To find a place to sleep, I heard there’s a motel nearby that is pretty cheap.”

Fox walked towards her asking, “You know that place isn’t used for sleeping right?” 

Ahsoka rolling her eyes again remembered the many nights she had helped some of the men take a girl home stating, “I’m old enough to know about your hook up culture, trust me.”

“Then why try and stay there?” Fox asked, looking at the togruta _who sure had his respect now_.

Ahsoka shrugged and replied, “I can’t think of any place else.” _Thinking of senator Amidala but had refrained against it since her former master was probably there now_ , she concluded. 

Fox then asked, “What if you run into any clone you know?”

Ahsoka noticed Fox had a point but then again, _it’s not like she had many options_ , “Then I’ll do what I do best, which is run and hide.” she snips at him. _Figuring might as well be the best she knew how to do yet still failed at that to_ , She reminds herself for getting caught.

“Not very Jedi”, Fox pointed her out.

Ahsoka looked at the ground suddenly blue, “Well I’m not anymore am I” commented quietly.

Fox was trying to figure her out, he kept asking, “Why would it be so bad to see them?”

_Yeah, why would it be so bad to see them?_ she questioned herself. But she knew why she was avoiding them, _she had left the order, had left them and at the end of the day the council not trusting her might not have been a good reason when she had them_. She knew, but the force was nudging her and finally answered, “Because I can’t bring myself to deal with any of it right now. It’s bad enough I left without saying goodbye I can’t imagine how they must be feeling right now." _It just makes me want to curl in a bed and cry_ , but she would bite herself before admiting that out lout. 

“I understand, then let’s go” Fox nodded and started walking in the opposite direction of 79’s.

_Wait what?_ Ahsoka stayed put and asked quickly, “Go where?”

“Well, you won’t be staying there, come I have a place.” Fox replied stopping waiting for her to follow.

“But-” Ahsoka starts to protest just to be talked over by Fox.

“But nothing. None of my brothers would forgive me if I said that I saw you and then let you just walk into a motel that should be considered a brothel for you to sleep. So, you will not be staying there.” Fox replied motioning for her to come as he walked.

His gestures and his words reminded her of Fives when he ‘Wanted you to try something’ or Kix when ‘did not suggest you had to come into the med bay but rather had to’. It made her heart ache; _she missed her men_.

Fox’s force signature reminded her of Rex, but less dense and less flowing and rigid. Even though Fox had a lot of responsibilities in the GAR he carried a calm posture in the force as for Rex who just faked it all the way. He was always stressing for his brothers, but when you had a General like her master, she could understand him; _former master_ , again with the reminder.

She took a deep breath and thought, _the force is full of surprises today_ , she exclaims, “Fine Fox, lead the way.”

They walked in silence the rest of the short walk. The place was not big, but it wasn’t small. It had a small kitchen, a bedroom and a sitting space which was a lot considering clones did not have a lot of earnings.

Ahsoka was impressed and proceeded to ask, “Why would you have this place, not that I am complaining or anything, but doesn’t the GAR have units for you guys to stay?”

Fox chuckles and says, “I like my privacy and having a place of my own gives me a sense of freedom. Plus, no curfews or regulation rules to follow.”

“I see”, she replied. _Guess there’s a rebel in all the clones_.

“There’s a bathroom through there figured you might want to freshen up” Fox pointed out.

She headed over replying a quick “thanks”, since she hasn’t had a decent clean up in a while.

She noticed Fox’s bathroom had a QuickWash as well and made use of it while she got a quick shower since she hasn’t gotten any clothes to change into.

Ahsoka came back out to find Fox drinking beverage in the kitchen, she declares, “I’ll say the QW was a nice touch, again thanks.” Making her way to the couch.

Fox took a sip of his drink and replied, “No need and yeah, it works when I don’t have extra blacks to change into. Also you can take the bedroom, the mattress is flipped, and the sheets are clean.”

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks. She turned to Fox and spun, “No, Fox, thank you, that is too kind, but I can’t. This is your home which I already feel like I’ve used enough of. Besides, I can sleep in the couch for one night, I should be out by morning so there’s no need for you to give me your bed.” She emphasized, _sleeping in the couch was one thing but his bed was another and the only bed she really wanted was Rex’s_ , _not that she would ever admit that out loud._

“Tano relax, I won’t be staying” Fox said chuckling, seeing her stressing.

She started pacing and stating, “I mean it Fox I can’t just- wait, what do you mean you are not staying?” but stopped to question.

Fox scratched the back of his neck awkwardly said, “I kind of have another place I want to be today.”

“Then why did you find me let alone helping me?” Ahsoka asked curiously.

Fox answered honestly, “I didn’t, I actually was considering going to 79’s but I didn’t feel like hanging out by brothers then, when I spotted you. I’d figure I would try to make amends.”

Ahsoka turns to Fox to tell him, “There’s nothing to amend Fox, you did what you thought was right in that moment and I can’t be mad at you for that.” _I mean Wolffe had stun her and yet she didn’t find herself mad at him either._

“Either way I figured I’d try.” Fox replied with a shrug. He added, “Stay, take care of my place for the night, I will be back by morning to check on you.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms said, “Fox you really don’t have too.”

Fox insisted, “But I want to, at least to give myself a peace of mind.”

Ahsoka accepted but she had to know, “Okay, but then who will you be staying with?” giving Fox a suspicious look.

“That is none of your business Tano” Fox said defensive turning pink trying to act smooth he took a sip of his drink.

_He’s blushing so I was right_ , Ahsoka thought. “Actually, it is, because if it doesn’t involve a certain blue senator, I might just have to report you.” She said with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Fox did a spit take, asking shocked between coughs, “You know?”

Ahsoka just laughed, gesturing to see if he was okay, he nodded to which she replied, “Senator Chuchi is a dear friend and she does ask a lot for advice, but don’t worry your secret is safe and I am more than happy for the both of you.”

“I’d never thought I’d say this, but you are not like most Jedi.” Fox said, trying to compose himself.

“I guess I am not” Ahsoka responded looking smug.

“Then I’ll see you in the morning. C, would love to hear that you are safe and well. I mean it use the bed who knows how long it will be for you to use a proper one again.”

“Okay, I’ll consider it” she said trying to get him of her back.

Fox cleaned up quickly and went for the door saying “See ya in the morning.”

“Fox” Ahsoka called after him.

“Yeah?” Fox turned to look at her.

She smiled and said, “Thanks.”

Fox gave her a mock salute with a hint of a smile and left, shutting the door behind him.

Ahsoka put away her meals just in case, that way it would prevent them from spoiling quicker and got ready for sleep.

She ended using the bed, since Fox did have a point. It would be a long time before she had a decent bed again and the couch was unfortunately to small for her.

She set down her belt and her boots in the corner and took the headdress off to avoid hurting herself in her sleep. She finally closed her eyes with the lingering thoughts of ‘telling the force thanks for having my back’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you so much for the love and support. I'm thankful for the support and the kind words, it gives me confidence to keep posting knowing there's people out there who enjoy it. Thank you for the comments and suggestions. I am active on the comments for those of you who love to fangirl. Hope you guys liked this new chapter, let me know your thoughts.  
> I'll updating at the end of the first week of January probably the 8th.


	6. I thought I could handle it, but they all miss her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of our favorite married in secret couple. Anakin finally manages to see the senator and just seeks the comfort from his wife. They found comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I wanted to add this chapter quickly and its my Three Kings' Day gift to all of you. Thank you for the support and the kudos. I still wanted to keep one of my favorite relationships from the prequels here, since I love how they are together no matter what other fans might say. Enjoy.

* * *

# Chapter 6: I thought I could handle it, but they all miss her.

Anakin left in such a hurry after giving the news to the men...

He couldn’t take the stares and the depressing atmosphere that had set upon the barracks. The force signatures scream of pain, rage, sadness, and fear to the point that Anakin felt too overwhelmed.

He missed Ahsoka and understood his men did too but for him to help, he had to get himself stable first, _if that was possible._

He knew Rex would manage it, even though he realized this was not the best idea, Anakin needed a breather.

Anakin could feel the force around him begging him to let go and he was scared of what would the outcome be. So, it was best for him to get some distance from his men for the time being.

He was aware the men had a way to cope and it would be rude of him to stay and not let them grief their Commander’s departure. He kept teling himself aything to not feel like he was failing.

His comm kept ringing and he knew damn well it was Obi wan wanting to talk.

His thoughts on Obi wan, his former master and member of the council were not the nicest since Ahsoka had left. He wanted to spit a few swears in huttese just to spite him but at the end of the day all Anakin felt was self-loath for how he had failed Ahsoka as her master.

On his speeder he raced off into traffic; he broke his own record to get to Padme’s apartment.

He hurried out of his speeder and headed straight to the kitchen where he knew his darling wife was probably stress eating since the senate had another meeting assembly and he had heard it had not gone well.

Padme was indeed in the kitchen; she was in a simple colored textured robe. She had taken most of the layers off since she knew she would not be going out anymore today. She had even sent C3PO away to rest since the meeting in the senate made her head want to explode. _This war had to stop. All the proposals she had to get started on and yet she was eating some nabooian pears like a stressed hormonal teenager._

Anakin, being silent on his arrival took note of how beautiful his wife looked even when she was stress eating. He could tell she was tired, and drained but probably had still work left to do.

He took note of the snack she had laid before her; remembering happier times and decided to play a joke on her.

He forces lifted a piece of pear she had cut up towards him. Guiding the grainy yet sweet fruit to his mouth, eating it with a satisfying smile.

Padme looked startled at the floating fruit but floating objects meat one thing; Ani was home.

As she turned to follow where her snack was going, she located the source.

She laughed to see her husband trying to amuse her by stealing her snack.

She walked into her arms to say “Hey, how was everything, how’s Ahsoka?” _she could really use some good news_ , Padme thought.

Anakin embraced his wife, she was his rock but instantly saddened at the question, _so Padme didn’t know or probable thinks I changed her mind_ , he thought disappointed in himself.

Padme took one look at her Ani’s face and she knew something was wrong, she asked, “Ani, what happened?” caressing his cheek tenderly.

Anakin buried his face in the crock of her neck and mumbled something Padme didn’t quite understand.

She pulled him from her and got him to look at her, saying, “Care to articulate love, I didn’t catch that.”

“She left, Padme, Ahsoka left the order. I tried to stop her, telling her it was a mistake, but she just left. She said she had stuff to figure out alone without the influence of the council or mine.” He replied quickly getting worked up letting go of his wife, afraid of losing his temper, but he could not help himself.

Padme approached him, giving him a tender hold on one of his shoulder as she guided him to sit with her.

They sit together and Anakin closes his eyes trying to stay calm.

Padme looked sadly at her husband and said, “Well, Ahsoka has always been independent and you eventually had to let her go. Besides if she just wants to work some stuff out its only fitting, we let her. After all, we all care for her very much and that means that when she is ready to come home, we will welcome her with open arms but right now if she asked for space the least we could do is do that.” As she comforts him and tries to make him understand

Anakin looked at his wife; _My angel always the voice of reason._

Yet he still shook his head and admits, “But she is all alone out there, she left without saying goodbye to her men, not telling where she was going nor what was going on with her, I can’t feel her as strong anymore so it makes me anxious to think that if she ever got hurt and I wasn’t there to help her it would have been my fault.” He looks down to his hands and quickly back to Padme.

“Ani, you know Ahsoka better than anyone, if you really wanted to find her, you know you could. Right now, you have to trust her and have faith in her as she did with you every time. I know Ahsoka can take care of herself, but I agree, I wish I could help by telling her to at least to come stay with me, the idea of her running around or sleeping on the streets scares me. But on the other hand, she is resourceful and smart so I’m pretty sure that if she is not here asking for my help she has managed already.” Padme says trying to reassure Anakin and caressing his hair. _She hoped she was right._

Anakin hugged Padme quickly telling her, “Angel, you always know what to say.” As he smiles at her.

Padme letting go of him but keeping her fingers entwined with his, dreading the next question says, “How did the 501st take it? How did Rex take it?”

Anakin knew she would ask about the men and about Rex.

_Perks of having the senator for a wife and a woman at his side._

This gave Anakin some insight to Ahsoka personal life, which in many cases had helped him deal with Ahsoka’s personal issues, mood swings or even if he was clueless to what was really going on in Ahsoka’s head. Padme had always been observant and mentioned to him there was something between his chain of command therefore confirming more his suspicions about his Captain's feelings for the Commander. _His padawan, former_ _padawan now_.

Anakin grabbed his head between his hands and said, “How do you think? I told Rex first, before telling the rest. I figured he deserved to know first so he could prepare himself. I wanted to give him some idea of what was really going on before going with the news bomb to the barracks. Rex was well Rex about it, he was professional overall. But his face, he looked so hurt and his force signature screamed in pain, Angel.” He says with a pained expression.

Sighing deeply Anakin continues, “It just it was hard enough to tell him, but when I told the rest of the men, it just well it was over whelming. I thought I could handle it, but they all miss her. The barracks were so grey since I told them it was depressing. I tried to stay with them as much as I could but I well… I needed to leave I could feel me losing myself. The force it just felt like a cry of despair, I usually am good at tuning everything out, but this was so different from what I am used to. I just wanted to scream and get them already for search parties, but I left thinking it would have been worse. And to top it all, Obi wan keeps trying to contact me, but I personally don’t think I have anything nice to say to him aside from thanks for nothing.”sighing frustratingly.

“Oh Ani” Padme sighs looking at Anakin with empathy and continued, “I’m so sorry, but this is war after all, it was bad enough that its running through the galaxy but here in Coruscant with her and the pursuit and the trial and them sitting on the side unable to do nothing. I can’t imagine how they must be feeling. All we can do now is try to maintain the peace as best we can, I’m sure the men will come around eventually.”

She holds his had tightly to get him to listen, “As for your Captain just be there to listen if he needs to, I’m sure he will appreciate it. And Obi wan is just being himself, he knows you well enough to know that this is affecting you too, maybe talking to him might be so bad, getting his side of the story is always good to know.” she says in soothing tone. 

“I just don’t want to talk to him about it, he was supposed to help her; be there for me and her. This was a trying moment for Ahsoka, and he just cast her aside like the rest of the Council.” Anakin spats.

He rants, “Even Master Plo did and he was the one who brought Ahsoka to the temple in the first place. The council didn’t even bother to own up to the mistakes they made, they just told her it was her greatest trial and acted as if they did nothing wrong.It just infuriated me and then she just rejected the offer to come back. ” Anakin says getting worked up but tries to compose himself. 

Anakin breaths deeply and composes himself continues, “I just… I wanted the best for her and now she is gone. I’m sorry I just don’t know what to do. As for the men and Rex I’ll do my best to be there for them. As for Obi-wan I'll just get around it until then. Thank you, Angel.” Anakin said looking adoring at his wife.

He noticed he was vented for a while, but he felt much better. He then added, “So what about you, how was your day, hear the senate was not a fun place to be today either.” Knowing fully well, why his wife he had found in the kitchen was stress eating again.

Padme laughed at him; _she knew all to well how her Ani worked._

She was thankful for having an attentive husband, but she knew he still had more to say but pushing him was never a good outcome.

So, Padme went on about her day and the awful meeting that had taken place in the senate. Anything to distract her husband from the stress he was feeling already.

They talked and ate and toasted for the times they could just like this one; they pretended to be the happy married couple they always dreamed they could be.

_Instead of being a senator from Naboo filled with responsibilities and a jedi knight who as the Chosen one was destined to bring balance to the force and end the war._

They settled themselves into bed that same night and Anakin’s nightmares started to take over his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support as always. I am excited for this chapter, I know its a little short, some of my chapters are longer than others but its the details. Anyway, I will still be updating another chapter as well on the 8th so stay alert for it.


	7. Its mocking me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is tossing and turning, he gets up and considered taking Fives on his offer, but he really just wanted to talk to Cody first. Rex & the boys have a heart to heart... the meddling does not stop there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, school year is starting soon, I will do my best to keep up the updates. Thank you for the love and support from all of you. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I have translations in this chapter, they are in parenthesis since I personally don't like interrupting my reading to find out what something means. Enjoy!

# Chapter 7: Its mocking me

The ceiling look rather interesting…

Rex laid at his bunk, he had taken a shower three hours ago and had gone to sleep two hours ago. He only had one problem; _he couldn’t sleep_.

He kept tossing and turning around, he felt restless and worse of all he hasn’t felt like this since the Battle of Felucia when the Commander was abducted. Knowing she was missing had put him in a bad head space and now it just felt like that all over again.

Rex knowing he was not getting any sleep any time soon, got up.

He briefly considered calling Cody or maybe Wolffe but the clock read 0200 and he knew Cody was probably asleep or dealing with General Kenobi. And Woffle was probably still healing from the beating he took from Ahsoka and Ventress plus he was mad at him for stunning his Commander.

Then he thought of Fives and his offer, _but he just really wanted to talk to his ori’vod._

As a Captain now unofficial Commander he had privileges of no curfew; _not that General Skywalker minded_. Anakin just thought as long as you sleep eventually, he was okay with it, he figured the men wouldn’t be out of bed for no reason.

Rex walked into the training room and decided to tire himself.

First, he did weights, but his concentration was not working, he only kept thinking. His mind was racing and eating at him, he felt more restless.

He looked around and ended in front of the punching bag.

He knew he was not allowed near a punching bag, _Kix’s orders._ Last time he got an earful from his medic and he promised he wouldn’t hurt himself like that again.

Yet he kept pacing in front of it, walking away and back to it again to the point he directly sat a foot away from it. _Its mocking me_ , Rex thought.

His thoughts broke by the sound of the door opening to find Kix leaning on it.

“I’m impressed you haven’t touched it.” Kix said dryly leaning on the door frame.

Rex answered, “Well, I did promise you I wouldn’t but I’m still considering it.”

“I understand vod.” Without another word Kix went to grab something from his locker of first aid and walked towards Rex. He dropped the bag he had picked and kneeled forward facing him.

He grabs Rex’s arms and Rex doesn’t resist.

Kix starts to wrap his brother’s wrists and hands giving him a good coat of bandages to protect him if he did decide to go after the punching bag.

He adds, “I know I might not be able to stop you from taking your anger out, so I rather have you do it in a safe/protected way than going in raw like you did last time.” _Remembering the time, he caught Rex with bloody knuckled and tried going untreated, it made Kix mad_.

He continues, “Last time I wasn’t a good medic and failed to notice yourself destructive signs, but after the news we just got, I’d figured it wouldn’t take long for you to come beat yourself up. At least this way, I can ensure you don’t get hurt but still get to unwind.” As he continues his work in silence.

The silence was interrupted by the door of the training room again but instead of one clone; it was four: Fives, Jesse, Tup and Appo at the door.

They all looked between their Captain and their medic.

“I told you they were both here.” Fives points to the other three.

Kix looks at them and says, “Care to explain why the four of you are out of bed?”

The Captain looked at them for an explanation as well.

Jesse answered, “Mhi were shi bat cuun way ganar a midnight snack.” Smirking. (we were merely on our way to have a midnight snack)

Fives just nodded, Tup and Appo didn’t.

The Captain and the medic exchanged a look then looked back at them with the ‘oh really’ look. Which included a mild scold and an eyebrow raised.

Tup jumped in saying, “Sir, we just really wanted to see if you were okay, it’s not really common for Kix and you to have a civilized talk that doesn’t involve a sedative and a run to the med bay.” Being his cautious self.

Appo nodded.

Rex was always the one holding everyone together and composed. He would ensure all the vode were okay and no one would be left untreated. He would sit for hours listening to his fellow vode rant, whine, or even cry to ensure they had someone to listen. But no one was there for Rex, it was just the way it was.

Now he looked at his medic and his fellow troopers and he was touched by the moment between them.

They all knew how hard he worked on everyone being okay, _so now it was their turn._

Rex folded his knees to his chest and let out a long sigh.

The five men in the room stood silent.

“Thank you vode” Rex whispered hoarsely. _As much as he didn’t want to cry in front of his men he couldn't help it._ They all had a breaking point and Rex had reached his.

They all went to surround their Captain.

Each one had to thank Rex for being for them as some point, specially after Umbara but now it was their turn to return the favor. They were not Rex’s ori’vod but they were his vode, the 501st family and that was something that brought them together unlike the primary reason that they all shared the same face.

That night they stayed together in the training room talking about stories and past missions they had gone on that stood out on the heroics of their former togrutan Commander.

Halfway through a talk Kix had unbandaged Rex’s hands since he figured hitting the sack tonight was not going to happen.

They continued their story telling until they finally laid and fell asleep on the comfy flooring.

Rex finally got shut eye thanks to his men and didn’t think about hitting the bag the rest of the night, only dreaming of the best missions that involved his Commander, the one he dearly missed.

* * *

The next morning, Rex found himself tangled between his brothers all using each one as a pillow. _Yet, Fives was missing_ , Rex noted.

He looked at the time, it was still early, the clock read, 0700. Considering the little sleep he got, he felt rested.

The rest of the men stirred, and Rex figured they were all waking up. It was typical for all of them to get up at nearly the same time, they were programed to.

One by one, they sat up and stretched while looking around. They looked rested considering they had just slept on the floor of the ‘gym’.

Jesse mumbled, “Rise and shine ladies.”

Rex gave a disapproving look and noticed Kix was still out.

Then Appo and Tup got up mumble “morning” and proceed to walk out, probably to get a cup of caf before dealing with anything else.

Rex proceeds to nudged Kix; as much as he didn’t want to wake him, _he knew he had to_. _Kix would flip if he oversleeps even for a few minutes_ ; he was always on call and that just meant less sleeping time for him.

Kix finally responded saying, “I’m up, I’m up who’s hurt?”, he murmured out of habit.

Rex chuckled and said, “No one vod, just making sure you get up. Wouldn’t want to be yelled at for letting you sleep in.”

“Ah, thanks Rex” Kix replies stretching now.

“Sure Kix” Rex waves him off.

They all make their way to the mess to get some breakfast, but a question still remained within Rex, _where is Fives?_

* * *

A little earlier…

Fives had woken first.

Since Echo was gone, he had trouble sleeping for long, waking up too early or not sleeping at all; eventually at times the exhaustion of battle overtook him just to wake up yet again earlier than most his brothers.

He sat up looking around, _they did in fact all stayed asleep in the training room._

For a moment Fives considered taking a picture his vode all huddled up leaning on each other as mutual pillows. _Its was perfect, like a family,_ he thought.

He took the picture and stored it in his file, he had diary holovids and written moments that would allow him to cope with the war but most of all, he had a few memories that would always made him smile once in a while when he was feeling down. _This was one of those moments he would treasure._

After last night he got into the mind set of trying to help his Captain, not only on his love life but his personal life as well. Fives knew Rex missed his Commander and as much as he cared for his men, he sure missed his ori’vod as well.

Fives got to plotting. …

* * *

Anakin had just reached his quarters at the base, after a relative good night in the arms of his wife. But as always, their mutual duty called, him to be the hero without fear and Padme to continue her work as the senator of Naboo.

Anakin did not even manage to completely sit when there was a knock on his door.

He looked at the clock it read 0630. He knew most of the men slept until 0700 or even 0800 when it was leave, but it was early.

Reaching through the force, instantly recognized the vivid signature behind the door, he gave a quick, “Come in.”

The door opened and Fives stood at the door.

Fives greeted his General, “Morning sir”, handing a cup of caf to his General.

Anakin looked at Fives and knew he was plotting but he could feel good intensions, _so he let it slide_ , taking the cup and thanked Fives.

Fives waited for the first sip of his General before launching his plan into action. He said, “Sir, I know you know that I’m here for something, but it is with good reason I promise, it’s about Rex.”

This spiked the General’s interest since he could practically hear his wife advice from last night, ‘just be there to listen if he needs to, I’m sure he will appreciate it’.

With that the Anakin answered, “I’m all ears Fives.”

“Sir, I know Rex would never say but well, he isn’t doing great, not that would affect his effectiveness in battle,” He quickly adds _he wouldn’t want to put Rex on the bench_.

He continued, “but I was wandering if you could give him the morning off and talk to your fellow General Kenobi about doing the same for Cody.”

He also adds, “I’m sure the men could pitch in on helping their Commander and us the Captain just to give them a breather.” He finished _hoping the General would say yes_.

“You know what Fives, I think that would be great, I’m sure I could talk to Obi wan about giving Cody a few hours. I’ll get to it, just tell Rex that he will be meeting me at the at Command in about an hour.” Anakin said already punching the frequency of his old master to get his Commander and his Captain together. _And he might as well get the conversation with his former master out of the way as well._

“Sir yes sir, thank you General” Fives saluted his General.

“Thank you Fives, Rex could really use the break.” He responded.

Fives leaves the General’s office to give Rex the news and Anakin gets to work.

* * *

Back to the present...

Fives sees Tup first coming to the mess and grabs him.

“Morning Tup” Fives greets him.

Tup looks at Fives clearly a little freaked to see Fives so jolly, he says, “Morning Fives…”

“So, I did a thing” Fives confesses.

Tup quickly puts his hand at the bridge of his nose and asks whispering slowly, “What the Kriff did you do?”

“I got Rex a meeting with Cody.” Fives says in low sassy tone.

Tup surprised Fives managed this says, “Really, that’s great vod, when?”

“In about half hour, so as soon as I see the Captain, we have to tell him.”

Appo appeared quickly after their talk and proceeded to let Appo in on the plan.

The trio took some food and sat at the Captain’s table waiting for him to show, much to their liking Rex was walking through the door with Kix and Jesse in the tow.

Rex, Kix and Jesse took their meal and walked towards the three who were already sitting.

They all sat together and exchanged formalities much like a usual morning.

They sat together in silence and after a few moments had passed, Appo jabbed Fives on the side. _Oh yeah_ , Fives thought.

“Cap, I wanted to inform you that General Skywalker requested your presence at Command today for a meeting in half hour.” Fives motions as he looks at Rex.

“A meeting, I don’t know of any meeting?” Rex asked confused.

“Well, I saw the General this morning and ordered me to let you know about it.” Fives answers.

“Why didn’t he just comm me?” Rex asked suspicious.

Fives explains, “He hadn’t had his morning caf yet, so I’d figure he was probably too grumpy to comm anyone yet.”

“But he told you…” Rex says looking more suspicious.

“Yeah, I was up and early this morning. If you don’t believe me you can comm him if you like” Fives offers, _besides the General was in on it too._

Rex reaches for his wrist link saying, “I will, right now” _he wanted to call Fives on his bluff._

In that moment Rex’s comm blinked, he quickly answered, “Rex here.”

“Morning Captain, did Fives tell you about the meeting today?” The General greets.

Rex looked between his comm link and Fives responding, “Just now Sir.”

“Good, then I’ll see you soon” Anakin says cheery and cut the connection.

Rex finishes his meal quickly, waves off his men and goes off to see his General and what this meeting was about.

As Rex walks out, Jesse and Kix look at the trio in suspicion.

Kix opens his mouth but Jesse beats him to it saying, “Okay he’s gone, what the Kriff was that about?”

“Well, I kind of asked the General to have a talk with his fellow General to send Cody a message about said meeting, so they could have a chat together without the Generals.” Fives says proud of himself.

Kix looks at them, “You did what?”asks in a harsh tone.

“Look don’t be mad, the General thought it was good for them and he got General Kenobi to agree, and I’d figure after last night, Rex could have used a talk with his ori’vode.” Fives says to the group.

Jesse says all serious, “Okay who are you and what have you done with Fives?”

Fives rolls his eyes and says annoyed, “Very funny vod.”

Tup and Appo chuckle.

Kix rubs his scalp and says, “Let’s just hope they don’t take this the wrong way.”

They continue their meal in silence with the background chatter of the rest of the men coming to the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ori'vod - big brother/sister, special friend.  
> Mhi were shi bat cuun way ganar a midnight snack = we were merely on our way to have a midnight snack (rough translation, since to have is used in a possessive form but it’s the most accurate I could manage)  
> Vod = brother  
> Vode = brothers (I think, then again rough translation)
> 
> I will be updating in about a week, the 15th, since I will be starting classes I will try to do them weekly or if it gets too hard to keep up I will let you guys know. Probably will start updating on the weekends after the 15th. Anyway thank you so much on the feedback and the support. I love reading you comments and i try to answer as much as I can. Look forward to any comments and suggestions you can give me, Thanks!


	8. Why would you think I did something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin have a pre-talk to the talk. Compromise is key and some sacrifices are necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for the love and support. On this chapter , its a little short but I wanted to give some insight on this conversation since I find, Anakin and Obi-wan's relationship hilarious and unorthodox.

* * *

# Chapter 8: Why would you think I did something.

You could only avoid someone for so long...

Anakin was not looking forward to contacting to his former master.

He knew somehow Obi-wan would find a way to get him to talk to him as well.

Anakin used to avoid him as a padawan when he was hiding something or was not looking forward to a certain point in training; specially meditating.

For all he knew Anakin had nothing more to say, he had vented out in front of the council, yelled and cursed followed by a lot of scolding and lecture on their part. He had nothing to discuss but he wanted to help his men.

Therefore, if it meant dealing with Obi-wan a few hours he would, _for Rex’s sake_.

Since Fives left his office, he now had a proper excuse to talk to his master and not necessarily talk about how he was taking Ahsoka’s departure.

He assured Fives he would get his Captain a meeting with Cody and he would.

Swallowing his pride, he punched the dreaded frequency of his old master and waited for an answer.

For a moment he prayed to the force he would not answer but this was for Rex so restrained from asking the force for misfortunes.

His comm came to life with a familiar voice, “Obi-wan here.” _Just his luck_.

“Master” Anakin responded, he kept saying in his head, _this is for Rex,_ repeatedly.

“Anakin, finally, you sure took your time to contact me.” Obi-wan answers sarcastically, he was worried about Anakin, his relation was strained as it was now that his grand-padawan was gone; he couldn’t help but to feel guilty about it. _If only he could remedy it, he would_ , he missed Ahsoka he couldn’t imagine how his former padawan was feeling.

Anakin runs his hand through his hair thinking of an excuse, _if Obi-wan was gonna be sarcastic about it he could be too right?_ so countered, “Well master, you know me, if I don’t dodge you for a bit are we really old master and padawan?”

“Oh Anakin, I don’t need a reminder of memory lane. I wanted to know, how are you really?” Obi-wan answers trying to not sound annoyed by Anakin’s comeback.

Anakin quickly says, “I thought it be nice, besides master I was actually hoping to ask a favor of you.” _Might as well get this request done quickly_ , he thought.

Obi-wan caressed his beard he avoided and changed the subject _not good_. He went deep in thought, _Anakin was being very forward but a favor, it wasn’t common form his padawan_ , so he assumed the worse, “A favor, Anakin what have you done now?”

Anakin rolls his eyes at his old master’s response and defends, “Nothing master, actually it’s about the men.” Sinking back into his chair, _why would you think I did something_ , he wanted to ask but he had to stay on track.

“What of them?” Obi-wan quickly asked concerned, _he knew the 501st wouldn’t take the news well, the 212th were gloomy as well but if Anakin was saying it_ , it has to be concerning.

“Is Cody gonna be busy today?” Anakin asks in hopes Obi-wan would lend him his Commander for a few hours.

 _Cody, what on force would Anakin want with Cody?_ Obi-wan internally questioned but quickly concluded now with Ahsoka gone, he might need help picking a replacement. He thought _Rex would make a good commander maybe Cody could give him a few pointers._

Obi-wan clears his throat and tells, “I think he has reports, why do you ask?” trying to not sound privy.

“I was hoping that Rex could have a talk with Cody.” Anakin answers awkwardly, _this wasn’t like him to be thoughtful and it was rather hard aside from him only being like this with Padme or Ahsoka._

“Your Captain?” Obi-wan asked acting oblivious.

Anakin feels like he should explain himself so he plays to his master’s strengths, _maybe Obi-wan will actually allow it if he thinks it’s for an educational purpose_ , admitting, “Yes, he has been distant, maybe Cody could give him some pointers since Rex eventually might have to take the Commander’s place.”

 _So, he was right_ , he thought. Obi-wan wanting to drift the conversation to see how Anakin was faring he points out, “You mean Ahsoka’s place?”

“Yes master, could you please clear Cody and have him meet Rex, but don’t tell him he is meeting Rex though. It might be nice for them to have a nice surprise, that way they don’t feel like they just have a sense of discussing commander status.” He says clearly annoyed that Obi-wan failed to notice he doesn’t want to discuss his padawan leaving. _On the other hand, hoping his master will be kind enough to keep the surprise going._

Obi-wan surprised by Anakin’s request considers it be a good idea, _since Cody must be worried sick for Rex even though he does not show it_ , the force said otherwise.

Obi-wan asserts, “That is greatly thoughtful of you Anakin, and very unlike you so this must be serious. I’ll continue with the mischief.”

Anakin releases a breath he was holding and discloses, “Just looking after them master, I’m sure Cody could also benefit from seeing Rex.”

“I agree my old padawan, I’ll tell him we have a meeting at Command with you and Rex.” Obi-wan concludes but then gets to plot some of his own.

“Thanks Obi wan.” Anakin says, ready to cut the connection.

 _If Rex and Cody were going to have little reunions because of their sake, so could them_. Obi-wan quickly responds, “Anakin, since our seconds in command are going to have a chat, I suppose we could have one as well, I expect you at Dex’s in half hour.”

“But master-” Anakin quickly protests, _this was so like Obi-wan to do something like this_ , he thought. He gets cut off by his old master.

“No buts Anakin, its just breakfast, we don’t have to talk just eat.” Obi-wan assures him.

Yet Obi-wan knew he could get Anakin to talk he was an excellent negotiator after all.

After a pause, “Fine, I’ll come.” Anakin answers thinking _he was already giving Cody a break the least he could do was endure this and get him off my back._

“That is all I ask.” Obi-wan says fondly of how the conversation concludes.

The connection ends and Anakin gets up and takes a moment to collect himself. He meditates quickly since he is not fond of it and reassures his mental shields. He didn’t want Obi-wan prying in his head, _he sometimes did to check on his stability_.

He was going to go to Dex’s at least, but he was not getting any of that ‘Jawa juice', he promises himself. 

He takes his lightsaber and his long jedi coat, since it was customary, and it gave him a sense of privacy from all the bystanders on the streets.

He checks details to the next in chain, which was Appo, Skye and Jesse.

Then proceeds out the door, to meet his old master in hopes that Dex would steal all of Obi-wan’s attention so he would not be interrogated about his feelings.

He then thinks _let me remind my captain of this meeting_. He comms his Captain.

“Rex here.”

He sounded surprised, _had fives managed to tell him about the meeting?_ Anakin questioned.

Anakin proceeds to ask, “Morning Captain, did Fives tell you about the meeting today?”

  
Rex answers after a brief pause, “Just now Sir.”

  
“Good, then I’ll see you soon” Anakin breaths out a relief that the talk with his master was not in vain.

He cut the connection.

  
_The sacrifices I make for my men_ , Anakin thought as he made his way down to the streets of Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, as I mentioned, the school year is starting. Good luck to all of you who are with me and are going to be studying, best wishes to all. I'll be updating on the 23th, so keep a look out for it. Again all comments, feedback and suggestions are welcomed. I love being active on the comment section. I look forward to the next chapter since next chapter update will be for Ahsoka <3


	9. You were just following orders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka wakes up to have another chat with Fox, trying to leave in good terms and a priority list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, as promised. Again thank you for all the love and support, most all the feedback. We are back to Ahsoka's POV. I couldn't wait to post this one. Enjoy!

* * *

# Chapter 9:You were just following orders.

Its too bright...

The first rays of sun hit Ahsoka through the window of Fox’s apartment.

She groaned and turned the other way. She thought, _I have to get up, but I just want five more minutes._

_Ten minutes later_ , Ahsoka went to the bathroom, showered, did the QuickWash, making a mental note to get a set of other clothes as soon as she could.

She adjusted her belt and grabbed her boots exiting the room.

She sat at the sofa, setting to see what was going on in the morning holo-net thanks to Fox’s data pad.

She read through a few stuff and there was already news of her leaving the order.

Some news called her brave, some were calling out the jedi order and others just mentioned she was a coward and a guilty party.

In a lapse of anger shutting the data pad off; she made a pass to throw it but then remembered this wasn’t hers and it was illogical to be mad when this was just a source’s opinion not the truth.

Setting the pad at the nearby table, she went into the kitchen to eat a meal courtesy of Dex. She ate in silence considering her first move. She would go into maintenance level and ask around maybe she could try to work for housing for now until she could afford earning credits and then get some supplies. She felt still tired and emotional which she reminded herself _she had made a decision; she had to be strong._

She noticed the time, it was already 0730 and thought she should get going, _she probably had already overstayed her welcome at Fox’s home_ , she thought.

She made quick work of not leaving a trail that she had been here, grabbing her pack she went for the door.

The door hissed open and Ahsoka snaped back, surprised, mentally scolding at herself for not being aware of the force around her.

Fox stood at the door with a bag and what looked by the smell of it, caf.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked, teasing since he knew he had clearly startled her.

Ahsoka composed herself saying, “Yeah, I figured I overstayed my welcome.”

Fox shakes his head and walks inside shutting the door behind him, “None sense, stay I brought you a care package and caf.”

Ahsoka insisted, “Fox really it’s okay you’ve done more than enough, and this is your home I know how important that is to you.”

“Yeah well, I’m just glad I caught you in time, a friend sends a spare of clothes and some lady supplies for you. If she knew you left without me giving you these, I’d be a dead man.” Fox says relieved emphasizing on the word friend.

Ahsoka smiles at the thought of _senator Chuchi being strong headed_ and says, “Okay, but only because you might die if I don’t.”

“That’s all I ask” Fox says.

He dumped the pack in front of her and says, “Take a peek, a change in your look might get people to be less on edge around you.” He comments. Handing her holsters to wear on her upper chest quickly. _He had brought her a pair of guns and didn’t want her putting them in her bag where she couldn’t reach them._

Ahsoka knowing that since the war began the people on Coruscant were not so keen on the Jedi she takes on the offer of checking out the bag as well as putting on the holsters _not that she was looking forward to_.

She looks at the options, thankful senator Chuchi decided to send pants.

She went to the bathroom to change, the outfit she went with consisted of a pair of grey blue leggings and a fitted white tank top and a dark navy open hoodie, adding the holsters.

The other options in the bag were a fitted dress and a pair of black leggings, another hoodie; blue 501st blue which made her instantly nostalgic but shoved it in the bag quickly not wanting to be emotional right now, two pairs of shorts, a pair of long pants, and some tees she could wear in different sets or forms.

_All shades of blue whites and greys so she could combine them, senator Chuchi thought of everything_ , Ahsoka smiled at the thought of her friend.

There was also a winter coat and a head set that looked like it would cover up her akul teeth, it was a dark brown color which she quickly put on.

With that, there was also a bathroom kit for essentials, a small sack of credits; _probably for an emergency_ she thought and a medical kit as well.

There was also a note. It read:

> Hey soka, I wish I could be there with you right now, unfortunately I was called to the senate for an early meeting, but I know you are due a heat soon and I’d figured you might need help with that as well. I’ve asked Fox to give you a key to his home if you can’t find a place to pass your heat, I know how hard those can be on you. The other option would be a suppressant and to be honest I can’t imagine how awful those could be for you, but the option is there and if you like, we can communicate to set up an appointment for it. Nether the less, I want you to be safe and know your friends are here for you and miss you terribly. I hope we can see each other again soon and wish you the best of luck in your new journey.
> 
> With love, your dear friend, Chuchi.

Reading the letter brought tears to Ahsoka’s eyes. It was one thing what she believed but the note made Ahsoka want to run back to the order, back to Anakin and back to the 501st, _back to Rex_ , she thought deep down. _But she couldn’t, she couldn’t go back there at least not yet._

She cleaned her eyes and realized Chuchi had thought of something she didn’t.

She had a heat due and with that came a few long hours of pain and aches that would put her in a miserable state for several rotations.

Ahsoka figured she had at least a few more weeks until it came to that, but she would manage it. She was tempted into the suppressant idea, but it made her feel uneasy of the side effects it could give her therefore she would rather deal with it the old fashion way.

Deciding she still had time, figured to do things one step at the time, if she felt she was going to have to deal with it sooner rather than later she would, but right now _it was not a priority on her list._

She picked her stuff and exited the bathroom.

Fox gave her a short whistle saying, “Not bad, not a hint of jedi on you.”

She rolled her eyes and forced a smile at Fox, “Thanks, I guess.”

“I mean it in the best way possible, Tano” he said trying to make her feel better.

“I know, it’s just not me” She shrugged.

Fox chuckled and said, “Well get ready to become more less you, I got some other stuff for you.”

He had a few things laid in the counter, Ahsoka walked towards it.

There was a pair of DC-17 hand blasters, a data pad and a comm link.

Ahsoka felt uneasy with all of them, the blasters reminded her of Rex.

Fox noticed her uncomfortable and said, “The data pad and the comm link are unregistered, figured you might want to be able to contact anyone and stay tuned with what’s is going on with them.”

_How thoughtful of him, she would like to know how the 501st were doing_ , she thought nostalgically.

Ahsoka nodded but kept looking at the blasters.

Fox noticed her fixed haze and took them and asked, “Know how to use these?” holding the DC’s up.

_Of course, she did_ , Ahsoka thought.

She and Rex had given each other lessons on hand to hand and weapons. It helped Ahsoka if she didn’t have her sabers and Rex could defend himself or at least know how to use her weapon in case of an emergency. _They thought of everything as every Commander and Captain should._

Fox looked at Ahsoka for an answer, but she looked deep in space. He put the weapons back on the counter and said, “Tano! Tano, you in there?” flashing his hand on her face.

Ahsoka snaped back to reality, her lekkus’ stripes darked a bit with embarrassment from losing focus. She said, “Sorry, I was just thinking back on something. Yes, I know how to use them.”

“Good, ‘cause you are taking them, and I am not taking no for an answer.” Fox said serious.

“Fox, I don’t think that’s necessary-” Ahsoka tries to say.

“But they are, there is a high crime rate in Coruscant, not to mention the other dangers there are of you being a girl, no offense.” Fox said looking at her with brotherly concern just like her men did.

_Fox sounds just like the boys_ , she thought. She knew Fox had a point but then again, she would never use them unless it was absolutely and strictly necessary.

She said, “None taken. Look I’ll take them if it helps you sleep at night, but I won’t use them unless it comes to a ‘them or me decision’, fair?” she said taking a look at them and testing their weight finally putting them on the holsters she was wearing. _She didn’t have her sabers to protect her anymore at least Rex had taught her otherwise._

“Fair” Fox says satisfied and adds, “Take this as well.” Handing Ahsoka a key card.

Ahsoka didn’t feel comfortable taking the card, _this was his home, something he owned_ , it made her feel like she was invading his privacy. She was going to protest but Fox cut her off.

“I am giving you this for an emergency and C asked me too, and I agree with her. If you are going to go through a change that could leave you vulnerable, I rather know you are some place safe than any bantha crap place.” he said concerned but stern.

_What is it with people cutting her off_ , she thought. Putting the pad and comm link in the bag she looked at Fox and said, “Fox this is your home and you’ve already done more than enough, I’ll take it, but I won’t use it.” She emphasized.

“Tano, I’m not asking, please let me help. Think that is the men in the 501st helping you then, or Chuchi and not me, I know we didn’t get on the right foot.” He says scratching the back of his head.

He composes himself and continues, “I know you said that I have nothing to amend but you of all people remind me of what is it to be good person who bad things happen to. I just well, I know the 501st appreciate you and talk load of you. I’ve come to know that person they talk so much about and I see why they praise you so much. Someone who is selfless and most of all, respectful to us clones but right now you need the help, and I might not be the help you want but it’s the one you need.” as he meets her eyes to make her understand.

Ahsoka’s eyes watered, she had been holding it in for so long and now that he had hear him say those things, she couldn’t take it.

She sobbed like when she had left, how she had collapsed in the alley and let herself go and cry. She was trying her best to be strong and put up a good front but right now, all she wanted was to let go; so she did. _She missed Anakin, her men and Rex._ She wanted to hug them and say all the things she didn’t say when she was there.

Meanwhile Fox had no idea what to do, he had seen Chuchi cry a few times but nothing like this. I _t broke his heart to see someone so strong and vivid become so sad._

He was not good at the comforting thing, so he just patted her shyly at the back avoiding the rear lekku, telling her that it would be okay, she was strong, and she would get through this and so much more.

The togruta before him had seen and lived more than he would imagine and that made him realize the kind of respect her men had for her. _It was true, she felt like a little sister he wanted to protect, and it made him even guiltier. He had started this, but he would make up for it from here on out._

After a few minutes Ahsoka’s sobs finally quieted and she had a low hiccup. She looked at Fox who was crouching at her side.

He looked sad but he didn’t question her, only stood up when he saw that she was okay.

She cleaned her tears and said, “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Fox waves it off and admits, “Don’t apologize for being sad, I am the one who should be sorry. I always thought you were an arrogant padawan who just liked bossing us clones around for her entertainment and had the men whipped. But the person I keep seeing is nothing who I thought it was. I envy the 501st for having someone so strong to protect them so I hope you understand that I will do anything I can to help you because you have been treated unfair and have been judged at every corner and I don’t think you deserve that.”

Ahsoka was shocked to how he thought but didn't show it; she she was just naturally teasing and over friendly. She points out,“I cared for the 501st but I would do that for anyone, you are already fighting a war you have no fault in and yet manage to do it. I only try to give the respect each one of those men has given me. I won’t be there to protect them for some time now, so I am thankful for all of this, I don’t want you to get in trouble. As for me crying, well, I could have handled it a little better, me crying like that…” _Is not the jedi way_ , she thought but then again, _she wasn’t a jedi anymore, she had left_.

And with that came a new set of things she could learn and explore but she still felt the sense of duty to the Galaxy that was still present to her in the force.

“I’m sure they will manage Tano. And don’t sweat it, I took these because we sometimes sneak them to use them for non-military purposes. As for you crying, it does not matter, there is a breaking point in all of us, you just happen to hit yours and you know what? After everything that has happened, I’m impressed. You are still standing and look determined so that counts for something.”

“Noted,” She looks at the clock it was almost 0800 and she had to get going.

She continues, “Fox, sorry to cut you short but I really should get going, I need to find a job.” She said trying to pass the emotional mess she had become and getting back on track.

“I could walk you” He offered.

But Ahsoka kindly declined, “Thanks but no thanks Fox, you should be going on rounds soon and well I rather leave you out of trouble. Ex-criminal and all” she adds joking.

Fox this time didn’t push and said, “Fine, but it’s no trouble, just please take the stuff and be safe, again the key you have it, and my frequency is already on the pad if you need it. If you are going to stay here for whatever reason let me know, that way I won’t come to disturb you.” He assured her.

She gives Fox a gentle smile and says, “If I ever stay here again, I will let you know and thank you Fox. Please thank the senator for the clothes and the help. I cannot thank the both of you enough. Also, as long as you don’t get asked directly can I ask you to not say you saw me?” silently begging the force he would not rat her out.

“Sure, thing Tano. I didn’t see anyone. Who are you again?” He ridicules pointing a finger at her, then laughs as he mock salutes her.

Ahsoka laughs, "Thanks, Fox."

She smiles and makes her way out the door with food, clothes and essentials packed; feeling unease in the force still in Fox. She turns to look back at Fox and says, “And Fox, you were just following orders.”

She continues to walk as the door closes behind her and feels resolve in the force.

She feels better knowing Fox isn’t punishing himself anymore with his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, as I mentioned, the school year is starting. Good luck to all of you who are with me and are going to be studying, best wishes to all. I'll be updating on the 30th, so keep a look out for it. Again all comments, feedback and suggestions are welcomed. I love being active on the comment section. I look forward to the next chapters.


	10. Vi solus shabla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex walks into a room... Cody is there to listen, but Rex won’t talk. So, Cody pushes his little brother to admit it even if he has to admit a few things himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is Cody and Rex bonding time. I could not wait to introduce some sibling love and shade. Hope you guys like. Enjoy!  
> Hi I know I said I was gonna post on the 30th but classes are killing me. Either way, the next one is on the 6th and the chapter is almost ready so for now enjoy!

* * *

# Chapter 10: Vi solus shabla

Another kriffing meeting...

Rex made his way to the Command center, he felt skeptical when Fives mention the meeting but then General Skywalker jumped in. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was up.

As he walked down the halls he kept thinking of last night and how the men had helped.

He still ached for the Commander, but he knew he had responsibilities and his men came first, all he could do for now was repeat _Ahsoka can handle herself_ , almost as if trying to believe it himself.

He reaches the command center, as the doors opened, he noticed someone standing behind the holo-table, but it was not his General or one of his men.

It was Cody.

Cody turned to face whoever had come on in; the hiss of the door snaped him in attention then noticed it was Rex of the 501st.

Losing his posture, he quickly came around and embraced his little vod.

 _If the generals were stained with each other_ Cody couldn’t imagine Rex.

After all Rex cared for Commander Tano more than Cody would ever approve of but it made Rex happy so who was he to tell his little vod no.

But now, she was gone, and Cody could only imagine how his ori'vod was feeling about it. He would be there to pick up the pieces if it came to that, _hoping there weren’t any yet to collect._

Rex tugged at Cody quickly.

It was rare for them to have a brotherly moment since being on missions. Between constantly managing their men and dealing with whatever crazy stunt their General Jetiise had done during or planned for a mission held most of their time.

Then realized that the moment should be over quick since the Generals should be on their way any moment now.

They straighten.

Cody kept an arm on Rex’s shoulder and said, “Its good to see you vod. We should talk soon.” He said to his brother.

Cody knew Rex was hurting as much as his General and General Skywalker. _So, they should talk, at least try to find some down time for it._

“Its good to see you too Codes, yeah we should.” Rex confirmed. He was glad for the embrace; he had missed his brother and for once he wanted to have someone listen, but he had an uneasy feeling of how his brother would react.

Looking at their clocks they waited for the Generals to arrive, but nothing happened.

They both exchanged a look; it wasn’t like them to be late, _at least for General Kenobi._

Cody and Rex made a silence agreement, _call General Kenobi since he was most likely to answer._

Cody reached for his comm link to call his General.

“Obi wan here” the line came to life with the General’s voice.

“Sir, are you and the General Skywalker okay?” Cody asked unsure.

“Perfectly fine, Cody, why do you ask?” Obi wan answered in his fancy accent.

“Didn’t we have a meeting scheduled?” Cody asked, _now lost._

“Oh, yes, you two did” General Kenobi pointed out.

“Us two?” Cody asked, as Rex looked at him equally confused by the conversation.

“You are with Rex, yes?” Obi wan asked.

“Yes sir” answering as Cody looked at Rex.

“Good. Then enjoy both of you, we’ve cleared your mornings take a breather you both deserve it.” Obi wan informs him.

“Will do sir. Thank you.” Cody says cutting the connection.

Cody and Rex exchanged looks, _they had the whole morning free_ , was the mutual thought in their minds.

Cody went to get some Caf ready and Rex took the nearby chairs arranging them for them.

Getting comfortable and putting their comms on the controls in case there was an emergency but did silence them to have some privacy.

Cody handed Rex a cup and sat beside him.

Rex accepted it taking a sip of the hot bitter taste that woke his senses, _he had forgotten a cup at the mess this morning._

Cody broke the silence first asking, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m good Codes, the men not so much.” Rex said giving a general answer.

Rex always had a hard time opening up, it took Ahsoka a lot of patience on her part to get him to open up. _On the other hand, this was his ori’vod it shouldn’t be difficult to open up, yet he found himself hesitating._

Cody was not having it. He talked in mando’a to get Rex to listen, “Narir nu dinuir ni megin shit, ni kar'taylir gar. Me'vaar ti gar,” Cody adds emphasizing, “really?” (Do not give me that shit, I know you. How are you?)

Rex shrugs, stating, “Ni narir nu nakar'mir me'ven gar mean.” (I do not know what you mean)

Cody gave Rex a ‘really’ look and told, “Rex, Gar kar'taylir troch me'ven ni mean” (You know certainly what I mean)

Rex knew what Cody meant but he could not bring himself to voice it, so answered instead, “What do you want me to say Codes, the men miss her.”

“I didn’t ask about the men, I asked you.” Cody points out.

Silence graced them, Rex was at lost for words, he wanted to say what he was feeling but he thought its was unnatural for him to feel that way about his commanding officer and it made him insecure about it, specially telling Cody; _who mas Marshal Commander._

Cody decided to play along for now, _he wanted to know how bad was his vod was_.

So, came up with a plan, “I’m sure you and the men miss her. I could say same goes for the 212th . They all miss her, and he might not show it, but General Kenobi misses her too.” Cody points out, adding “Rex how are you going to handle this?” he asks looking at Rex.

Rex shakes his head, “How do you think, she was my Commander, now there’s more paperwork, the barracks are quiet, and I can’t imagine how are the men going to handle the missions now.”

 _He said, ‘She was my Commander’ and not ‘their Commander’; interesting_ Cody thought.

Deciding to push Rex’s buttons Cody throws a punch line, “Yeah one jetti down might be a setback,” he says leaning on the arm’s chair and adds a low blow, “but then again its not like she did much on missions.”

 _It was because of her we had managed a lot of missions_ , Rex thought. He remembered their first battle on Christophsis, Ryloth, the droid factory and Onderon.

Rex gave Cody a look of ‘excuse me’ and proceed to educate his brother, “Commander Tano was a great asset she would ease the man during battle. Also taking a few hits herself; she has done a great deal during missions, some of where you’ve come along as you should recall.” Rex challenged his brother.

Rex inhaled trying to control his temper adds, “The commander has also kept them in high spirits, you would always find her telling jokes or gossiping with the men.” saying in a remembering expression, _thinking back on the games of sabacc, the discussions in the mess and the combat tournaments in the training room._

Cody not getting the reaction he wanted continued pushing, “Vod, face it you miss her more than you are letting on.” Putting a hand on Rex’s shoulder.

Rex crosses his arms to keep from reacting, shaking his head and says, “I miss her like the rest of the men, nothing more nothing less.” He though _what a jehaatir it was_. (Lie, untruth)

Cody knew he was lying so he teased his little vod saying, “But what is there to miss, she is probably out there enjoying the fact that she doesn’t have to worry about attachments anymore. She could even go out with that senator she was so interested in.”

Cody knew the senator Bonteri thing was a touchy subject for Rex; considering he had ranted about the past mission for months. Way before Ahsoka had finally come to terms that she wasn’t in love with the kid just they happen to be the same age and it was a trying time. She had admitted to Cody already she cared deeply for her Captain, but Cody would not be telling Rex yet about that.

Rex saw red clenching his hands under his biceps, “If that is what makes her happy who am I to stop her.” Rex said controlled.

Rex didn’t like the stuck-up kid at all, the young senator had put Ahsoka in danger many times and that was a ‘big no’ in his book. But at the end of the day, if she wanted to be with anyone else aside from him and she was happy, who was him to deny her that. _She had gone through enough she deserved to be happy,_ Rex thought gloomy of the girl who would give her life for any of his men. 

Cody shook his head in mock disappointment, _his vod was unbelievable_ , “Rex be honest, I know you care and miss her. Most of all, you love her.”

Rex looked at his brother in awe by the statement, _who was he to deny it, guess he did suck at hiding it as much as his General._ Rex gave him then a look of ‘how would you know’ not wanting to admit anything.

Cody laughed understanding his vod’s look and said, “I know because I’ve seen the looks you give her and it's not different from the looks, I give my General.” Cody confesses.

Accurately, Cody felt attraction for his General, _let’s face it, the man known as Obi-wan Kenobi was beautiful_.

Unfortunately for Cody, most of General’s opponents, either wanted to flirt with General Kenobi or kill him. There was no in between and that made Cody’s job a hell of a lot harder.

Rex was shocked by his ori’vod’s confession but then again found it rather adorable.

 _It was true, General Kenobi had great looks and was the perfect match for his brother. He could stress him to no end and yet was quite understanding to every situation,_ Rex thought.

Therefore, he couldn’t find himself denying his vod happiness either. If Cody cared for his General as much as he cared for his Commander, then Cody would understand what he was going through.

Rex laughed and said, “Who would have thought ori'vod, the two of us head over heels for our higher-ranking officers.”

Cody found himself laughing just the same and added, “Yes, only to find that they are both too selfless and clueless to know what was happening around them.”

“Vi solus shabla” Rex points out (We are screwed up)

“Elek” Cody agrees. (Yes)

They proceed to enjoy the rest of the morning talking about how they were both struggling with their emotions and making half assed jokes, one tho which Rex made saying “At least yours hasn’t left”.

Which got Cody in a better mood than he thought, _Rex joking meant he had accepted Ahsoka had left_ , but he still cared deeply for her.

Yet, Cody knowing the girl, Ahsoka would come back eventually; after all, she didn’t seem like the kind of person of leaving for no reason.

In a way, both had found comfort in each other and had started bonding and talking like old times.

Rex found himself content with his ori’vod.

Even though he missed Ahsoka he had someone who could relate to him in a way, _at least Cody’s love life still had a chance, his was still_ _here,_ he thought then. It made him want to try and help his vod.

Cody had told him about his idea of why Commander Tano would leave, and Rex agreed.

She always had a reason behind everything she did, _Rex’s credits were on the force_.

Cody asked him that if he needed anything, he would be there for him but that was already implied for Rex.

Rex felt much better with his ori’vod around and for once after Commander Tano had left he didn’t think of her with sorrow or regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jetiise = plural for Jedi  
> Narir nu dinuir ni megin osik, ni kar'taylir gar. Me'vaar ti gar? = Do not give me that shit, I know you. How are you?  
> Ni narir nu nakar'mir me'ven gar mean. = I do not know what you mean.  
> Gar kar'taylir troch me'ven ni mean. = You know certainly what I mean.  
> Jetti = Jedi  
> Vod = brother, sister, fellow  
> jehaatir = Lie, untruth  
> Vi solus shabla = We are screwed up  
> Elek = Yes
> 
> Hi, I added the translations just in case, I love mandalorian language but overall I love languages. Let me guys know what you think. Again feedback, comments and kudos are welcomed. I love and enjoy fangirling with you guys in the comments. Update will be Feb. 6th; until then!


	11. Yes, I’m saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin have a meal at Dex. Things don't go as planned for Obi-wan, Anakin is well Anakin. Dex spills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter is about Anakin and Obi-wan. Figured I would try to make those two actually interact and show a padawan and master bickering. Enjoy!

* * *

# Chapter11: Yes, I’m saved.

Anakin was walking down the streets; he knew he was late...

  
He could think of a thousand places to be other than here to meet with his old master. He even briefly considered he rather be where there was sand, _and he hated the sand_. Anything to avoid a conversation with Obi-wan.

  
Obi-wan was already almost at Dex’s diner and he was mentally preparing himself to have a proper talk with Anakin. As difficult as it may be, he was going to have words with his old padawan.

Obi-wan waited patiently near the diner, fully aware that Anakin would be late. _It was a habit he had failed to break in his old apprentice._

  
As Anakin walked, he thought of how would Ahsoka be if she had not left. He remembered that the only reason Ahsoka was in his life was because he was sure that _Obi-wan had something to do with it. Which was one of the many things he was grateful his master had imposed on._

He remembered how he didn’t even want a padawan, how it would slow him down. _Boy, was he wrong_ , Anakin chuckled at the thought.

He couldn’t remember a time since Ahsoka had enter his life where he didn’t tell her to wait up or slow down; he was always asking her to wait on him, _how ironic_.

Anakin was lucky to have Ahsoka, she was like a little sister to him and _sometimes even a daughter_ but now she was gone.

He didn’t have her to confide on or her to voice the same concerns he had himself.

Anakin was slowly losing his edge, he was afraid for Ahsoka, his men and specially his wife. _But right now, he had a war to win; his men to depend on him._ _Force, the galaxy depended on him_.

Anakin felt anxiety creeping in the moment he saw the distinguished long brown coat of his old master. He felt like turning around immediately, getting on a cruiser and off the planet surface. His plan was crushed when Obi-wan turned around.

  
Obi-wan was getting impatient but he had already promised himself he would not lose his temper with Anakin. It was already rare for him to reach for him, since Anakin was constantly avoiding him now.

 _So, he would take what the force provided._ He would be understanding and try to amend their old master-padawan relationship.

Ever since his supposed ‘death’ it had taken a hit on Anakin, bad; especially since the council had lied and not trusted him.

Not only Anakin didn’t trust him anymore, now with Ahsoka gone he couldn’t help but to feel concern for Anakin now more than ever. _The little one used to be watching his back; now Anakin only had Captain Rex and Rex could only do so much_.

  
Obi-wan perked up, feeling the familiar overwhelming signature that was constantly trying to hide in the force. He could feel a rain of emotions in the force such as fear, slight anger, and a lot of anxiety; _that’s Anakin alright_ , he concluded.

He turned around to face him.

  
The old master and padawan faced each other and for a moment the force hummed in approval. It was the first step in the right direction. But like old master and padawan both had a lot of insecurities with each other and that made their relationship a difficult one.

  
Obi-wan shaking the feeling quickly went to embrace Anakin, “It’s good to see you Anakin. You showed up, for a moment I thought you stood me up.” He says as he looks at Anakin.

Anakin feeling the familiar calming force of his master he relaxed a bit and tried to play it off, “I know I’m always late, but I’ve never stood you up master unless it was a good reason, besides you said there would be food.” He says trying to move forward to enter Dex’s so his master would have his attention elsewhere.

  
Obi-wan chuckles at his response and proceeds to say, “Being late has always been a habit of yours and yes, I did mention that.”

  
Suddenly Obi-wan comm blinks.

  
Anakin stops and waits as Obi-wan answers. He thinks, _Yes, I’m saved._

  
Obi-wan signals Anakin as he answers, “Obi-wan here.”

  
Anakin waits patiently for an answer, _hoping it’s the council._

“Sir, are you and the General Skywalker okay?” Cody asks.

  
_It was Cody_ , that probably meant he had meet up with Rex and they were waiting on them. On the other hand, _he was screwed_ , Anakin thought.

  
“Perfectly fine, Cody, why do you ask?” Obi-wan answers and asks, thinking _Well then, at least my first in command gets to have a pleasant conversation._

  
“Didn’t we have a meeting scheduled?” Cody asks, sounding lost.

  
“Oh, yes, you two did” Obi-wan pointed out. _Oh Cody, always on track_ , thinking proudly of his Commander.

  
Anakin just laughs at his master’s response.

  
“Us two?” Cody asks.

  
“You are with Rex, yes?” Obi-wan asks wondering if they were already together.

  
“Yes sir” Cody answers.

  
“Good. Then enjoy both of you, we’ve cleared your mornings take a breather you both deserve it.” Obi-wan informs him.

  
“Will do sir. Thank you.” Cody sounding professional and cuts the connection.

  
Obi-wan could hear the relief and the silent gratitude in Cody’s response, he found himself smiling.

  
With that conversation over, Obi-wan and Anakin made themselves now inside.

  
Anakin was happy for his Captain; he knew he deserved a break after everything that had happened and with the feelings Rex was harboring, he felt a pang of sympathy for him.

  
Obi-wan content that Cody was in good hands with Rex he felt a twinge envious of them. _They would get to have a lovely chat while he had to be careful and walk around eggshells with Anakin._

He could tell Anakin was on edge but hoped getting some comfort food and having exuberant Dex around to get his former padawan to come around.

  
The went inside immediately greeted by the besalisk who quickly hollered from the kitchen, “Obi-wan, Skywalker, come in! Come in! Tell FLO what you want. I’ll be right with you.” As he waves with one of his arms.

  
Obi-wan greets him in the same manner, “Dex, good to see you, thank you!” as hi waves at his friend.

  
As for Anakin who waves ‘hello’ and follows Obi-wan to a booth.

  
They sat in a corner booth and Anakin feels melancholic; _they use to sit here with Ahsoka because of her sensitive hearing._

Obi-wan feels the sadness in the force and says, “We can sit at another booth if you like.”

  
Anakin shakes his head and says, “No need master, I like it here.” He even for a moment thinks he senses her, like she sat here not so long ago. _Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him,_ Anakin thought.

  
Obi-wan also can feel Ahsoka’s familiar presence has been here recently but he doesn’t voice it concerned how this might affect his former padawan.

  
FLO comes to take a quick order from them. They order ‘Jawa’ juice and caf.

  
Dex walks out of the kitchen, greets a few of his costumers and makes a beeline for the familiar booth the jedi pick when they come to eat here.

  
He welcomes Obi-wan and Anakin, “It’s good to see you Obi-wan,” He pats Obi-wan in the back giving a side hug to the man.

As for Anakin, Dex continues, “And you Anakin, it’s good to see you too” as he salutes the younger jedi by extending one of his lower arms to Anakin.

  
Anakin greets Dex with hand hold but quickly goes back to the safety of his head space, tuning out Obi-wan and Dex’s conversation.

  
FLO comes with their drink order and an extra ‘jawa’ juice for Dex. She takes the food order and leaves.

  
Obi-wan being the affable one of the two, asks Dex how business is going and how is everything, making small talk.

Dex continues exchanging words with the older jedi who he owed his life and business to; they always gave Dex a reason to be in a better mood.

  
They talked about the war and politics; _nothing new_ in Anakin’s opinion.

  
FLO comes with the food.

  
Anakin quickly starts eating thinking, _I can’t talk if I have my mouth full._

  
Then Dex asks, “And have you already had Ahsoka come back?”

Anakin who was more concentrated on his caf and food, suddenly swallows, changing his posture completely and immediately cuts in, “No, she has taken some personal time after the trial.”

  
Dex scratches his thick chin saying, “I thought after a meal of mine she would have come back to you guys right after.” Mentioning casually.

  
Obi-wan does his thinking pose, going back to his thought of how he felt her presence essence making him think _he was not imagining things then._

  
Obi-wan opens his mouth to ask but Anakin beats him saying, “She was here, you spoke to her, was she okay?”

  
Obi-wan touched by his former padawan’s concern for his former apprentice gives him a scold of ‘how subtle of you’ look and says, “What he means Dex, how was she?”

  
Dex confused by the jedi’s questions proceeds to say, “I did spoke to her. She wasn’t her usual cheery self, so I sat with her a while. She asked me about where she could find work, I recommended a few places. I even offered for her to stay here for the night, but she declined so instead I gave her a packed day of food and she was on her way.”

  
Anakin felt rage and pain from the statement. He disliked the fact that Ahsoka had confined in a stranger; _not that Dex was a stranger_ , but then again it hurt him that she had left and had come here instead.

  
Obi-wan felt guilty, he kept mentally kicking himself for forcing Ahsoka into this situation.

He was sure Ahsoka barely had any credits to begin with, since she had left with nothing.

The little things she had, had been moved to Anakin’s room along with her lightsabers, because he couldn’t bring himself to throw them away _not that Anakin would have let him anyway._

 _She had come here, probably out of hospitality from Dex or muscle memory_ he concluded. He wondered how and where she had spent the night, hoping in the force it was a safe place and not some shady accommodations.

  
Anakin was silent; he was on the verge of exploding on his master. He wanted to scream and blame him for everything that had happened.

Unfortunately, at the end of the day he knew _Ahsoka had made her choice_. Her being alone at the moment was a burden she had asked for; _one he was trying very hard to respect._ Anakin could only hope she was safe and was thankful for Dex being there for her when he as her master was not.

  
Obi-wan answers, “It is understandable, then again what does she owe you, I’m sure we could settle it for her.”

  
Dex waves it off saying, “None sense, Obi-wan I helped the girl out from the goodness of the force, that Tog did not deserve anything that had happened to her and the least I could do was get her to crack a smile after the miserable day I’m sure she had.”

  
Anakin couldn’t help himself he snapped, “Thank you Dex, that was generous of you and helpful, unlike some people.” Throwing some shade at Obi-wan and the council. He was sure his former master could understand what he was referring to.

  
_Obi-wan knew exactly what Anakin meant, but what was he supposed to do, he couldn’t just break her out of the chambers now could he?_ Obi-wan inwardly rolled his eyes, _this is so like you Anakin_.

He narrowed his eyes at his former padawan and proceeded to answer, “Yes, thank you Dex we are thankful that you could take care of our young one where we could not. I’m glad she came here.”

  
“I’m not, she could have come back to us, the 501st; her real family.” Anakin said under his breath loud enough for Obi-wan to hear as he crosses his arms.

  
Obi-wan wanted to laugh, Anakin was acting like a child. He lectures, “Anakin you have to under-”

  
“No, you don’t get to lecture me on understanding master” Anakin proceeds to get up and quickly says, “Thank you for the meal Dex but I think I should get going.”

  
Obi-wan sighs knowing fully well this would happen of some point of this meeting and eats the rest of his meal.

  
Dex gets up and gives a shoulder squeeze to the older jedi and saying, “Don’t take it personal, Obi-wan. I can’t imagine how all of you must be feeling but I’m sure she misses all of you too. Plus, I’m sure she is alright; she is a brilliant and resourceful one, she came, here didn’t she? So that makes her smart for coming to good old Dex. If you want to find her; I referred her the maintenance levels; figured it was where she could find a job; supposed she be good with spaceships and security.”

  
Obi-wan finishes his meal and his ‘jawa’ juice and says, “You are most certainly right Dex, she is brilliant. Thank you for the company and the information Dex, but I should really go check on my old padawan.” Standing up and thanking Dex for the meal, leaving a sum of credits on the table.

  
Dex fully understanding how it was with the older jedi, he waves him off and offers, “Anytime! You do that Obi-wan, and take some sweet cakes for the clones, I’m sure they will like them.”

  
“Thanks, Dex” Obi-wan replies to his friend.

  
Obi-wan left extra credits and took some sweet cakes, some for the 212th and the 501st, he made his way down a street and found Anakin rather quickly since he had taken the longer walk to the temple.

  
Obi-wan slowed down his pace, letting Anakin enough time to adjust to his presence.

  
He then walked closer, closing the distance between them.

  
Anakin doesn’t acknowledge him at all but does say, “If you are here to give me a lecture on manners, save it, I know I was rude but I’m sure Dex will understand considering the large tip you probably left.”

  
Obi-wan reaches for Anakin by the shoulder and stops him saying, “Anakin, I understand you are upset with me, the council and mainly yourself but I want you to put yourself in my footsteps and tell me what you would have done.”

  
Anakin opens his mouth to answer not getting that it was a rhetorical question from his old master; which Obi-wan interrupts.

  
Obi-wan continues, “I know you would have probably saved her no matter what. However, I have responsibilities as a council member and as her grand-master I made the decision that I thought would have been best for her. Do I regret it? Yes, Anakin, the answer is yes. I know you might find that hard to believe, but I do miss her, and I am equally concerned for her as you are. I want you to know you are not alone in this, and you can talk to me about it or even the senator.”

  
Anakin taken aback by the words of his former master, admitting _he regretted something was rare_ , yet questioned, “Senator? You mean Padme… I mean senator Amidala?”

  
“Yes, maybe contacting her ask her if she has had contact with Ahsoka?” Obi-wan says gesturing.

  
Anakin waves him off replying, “I already did, and no, she hasn’t had contact with her. She is concerned for her as well.” as he crosses his arms.

  
_Of course, you already contacted her_ , mentally rolling his eyes at Anakin’s subtlety. Obi-wan disliked seeing his padawan so defeated so he thought he would give him some hope; mentions, “Well, Dex did mentioned to Ahsoka that she could work as maintenance levels, if that gives you a peace at mind.”

  
Anakin says with attitude finishing defeated, “Thanks, but it doesn’t. If it were up to me, I would look for her but unfortunately I promised myself I would respect her space.”

  
Obi-wan felt a sense of pride for his old padawan, for learning his lessons and points out, “Well Anakin, I have to say, you certainly are growing.”

  
“I don’t think I’ll grow more master, I’m already taller than you.” Anakin says smugly.

  
Obi-wan chuckles and declares, “For all we know Ahsoka will outgrow us all.”

  
“Maybe, she has come a long way after all.” Anakin expresses nostalgic.

  
Obi-wan looking around, points out “I agree, you taught her well, I sure hope she changed her wardrobe though.” He could feel a million eyes staring at them. _That the burden that came with being a jedi in this war._

  
Anakin pulls his cloak close to himself and agrees, “I hope so too master.”

  
They both walked the rest of the path in silence, but for once it was a comfortable silence. Yet the tension was still there between them.

  
Anakin still was angry at his old master but was doing his best to not resent him or trying.

  
As for Obi-wan, he felt like he was making progress; _slow and little but it was progress_. So, he would take it and not push Anakin for now.

  
At the temple they parted ways, not before Obi-wan hands Anakin a box of sweet cakes for the men saying, “Take these to the 501st I’m sure the men will appreciate the gesture.”

  
Anakin thanks him quickly and proceeds to leave, but Obi-wan stops him.

  
“Anakin, do try to not take too long to contact me again, I’m still here for you.” Obi-wan offers kindly.

  
Anakin wanting to trust him again, found himself hesitant but still replies, “I know master.”

  
Finally, they parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently with clases, hopefully you guys are managing as well. I look forward to updating the next one, we get to see the chain of command interact ^.^ I'll update on the 13th. Thank you for the kudos and comments. I am open to all recommendations and suggestions.


	12. Another problem on his list he had to sort out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Cody have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is special to me, I want Obi-wan to be happy. He spent his life solving others problems he deserves happiness. Figured Cody would be the one to do so. Don't like? Skip the chapter and move on. For those of you who are okay with it, ENJOY!

* * *

# Chapter 12: Another problem on his list he had to sort out.

Obi-wan did not feel like meditating today...

Yet he tried anyway, hoping he could release his frustrations in the force but the moment he sat to do so, he found himself troubled.

Obi-wan could not concentrate, as much as he tried it resulted in a headache and restlessness. _This is frustrating_ , he thought annoyed as he massaged his temples.

 _He had failed at meditating today so, there was no point in staying at the temple_. Figured he would deliver the sweet cakes to the men; _he knew they adored them_.

He made his way to his office in the compound.

After an exhausting morning with Anakin, Obi-wan needed to unwind, he knew drinking excessively was not okay but since the war began, he had currently finding himself turning to alcohol for solace. Not that having a cup occasionally was wrong of him.

Sometimes he would indulge his sorrows, letting them go in the force was easier when you didn’t had tens of thousands of men dying around you that made a grieving hole deeper every time in his conscience. _Not to mention the loss of Satine._

Obi-wan reached for his small library in his office pulling out a book, that was much shorter in length than the rest.

Behind it, some emerald wine he had stashed away.

He kept himself in check, _he was Obi-wan Kenobi after all_. He would only have one drink, as he poured himself up to the rim.

Putting the bottle back in the small library hiding back behind his favorite language book.

He took a seat at his desk to simmer around the idea of how his morning could have gone better.

Taking large sip of his drink, he noticed he had failed to deliver the sweet cakes from Dex for his men.

He only hoped Cody would show up soon; _that man always made his day a little better_ , not that Obi-wan would rush Cody, he appreciated how much his commander worked to keep him and the 212th in line.

Obi-wan cared for the 212th just like he knew almost every jedi did for their troops. They had given the jedi life a less lonely role, but it came with a lot of responsibilities and difficult decisions.

Obi-wan found himself thinking back on what he had said, _he regretted his decision for Ahsoka thinking if there was a way, he could have stopped it. Yet he knew he could not_ , even though Obi-wan was part of the council he was still far younger than most of the current members therefore his input at times seemed to carry little weight.

He only begged the force for a way to Anakin understand he was not the only one struggling. But he often found it difficult to get through to Anakin due to the age difference, the constant difference in opinions but most of all, the upbringings.

Obi-wan did everything he could to get Anakin to become the decent jedi knight he often reminded _he should be_.

But Then Again, Anakin used to have a mother, used to be a slave, and had a difficult life; those things changed when Anakin came into the order.

Anakin was already too old to be taught unfortunately that had not stopped Qui-Gon from taking the role of master to the Chosen one, to only moments later be ripped of the galaxy by the Sith lord’s apprentice, Darth Maul.

Obi-wan had returned the favor to the dark knight by cutting him in half after the death of his master.

_Not that the Dathomirian Zabrak stayed that way..._

_Another problem on his list he had to sort out_ , Obi-wan reminded himself.

Thinking back on Qui-Gon, Obi-wan thought he did righteousness to his fallen master.

He had filled the big shoes his former master had left and even took on his deceased master’s last role and become a mentor and master to Anakin, _whom Qui-Gon believed was the Chosen one._

Obi-wan used to think it was odd of the force to give out such a _weird_ prophecy, one the council believed it so.

Until Mortis.

 _There Anakin had proven he was the Chosen one alright_ ; controlling the Son and the Daughter and how else he could not be.

 _Anakin had survived this long during the war after all_ , Obi-wan thought.

 _One look at all the stuns Anakin pulled on missions_ , Obi-wan was more than sure that the force existed, _and its job was to solemnly keep Anakin alive._

His train of thought stopped by the firm knock on his door.

Obi-wan quickly checked through the force, getting a signature he often found comfort in and immediately gave a quick, “Come in.”

Cody stepped in, “Afternoon General.” Addressing him, as he took his helmet off since he knew General Kenobi appreciated letting them express their individuality.

“Cody, how was your talk with Rex?” Obi-wan asked, _figured Cody’s talk went better than his._

Cody gave a smile and answered, “It was good, Sir.”

 _It’s good to see him smile, it’s not often but its better_ , Obi-wan thought.

Glad for Cody, Obi-wan makes small talk, “Good, good, I’m glad you and Rex managed to enjoy each other.”

 _I would not say enjoy each other like that but I can think of a proper substitute_ , Cody mentally teased.

“All thanks to you generals, we are thankful for the break.” Cody addresses expressing his gratitude. _It was not often he got time to spend with Rex, so this morning had helped. He only hoped it would happen again._

Obi-wan takes another sip of his drink, and adds, “It was a well-earned break Cody, you both deserved it.”

Cody feels his face heating up, so he replies with a quick, “Thank you, sir.”

Obi-wan is too focused on his drink to tell his Commander is blushing and continues, “Anakin was the one with the idea, he figured you both needed it. Sorry I wasn’t as attentive as I should have been.”

Cody thankful for his General’s mind elsewhere asks, “No problem General, you seem to be having a bad time, may I be blunt?”

Obi-wan not taken aback by the question, most men ask permission before expressing their true thoughts, not that Obi-wan minded. He often found himself craving his Commander’s inner thoughts; they usually where the most honest and realistic.

He discloses, “Most certainly Cody, I could really use it.”

“Well sir, if the cup is anything to go by, I assume your conversation with General Skywalker didn’t go as smooth as you would have hoped.” Cody says pointing out _hoping he isn’t being too forward and wishes his General to talk about it._

Obi-wan takes another sip as he says desolately, “He left mid-meal.”

Cody knew how temperamental General Skywalker was and this statement did not surprise him, it only made him feel for his General, “Sorry sir.”

Obi-wan waves a dismissive hand as he states, “No need Cody, it’s not your fault, sorry to sour you with my mood, he just brings it out in me sometimes.” Taking a sip of his drink again.

Obi-wan rests the cup on the desk and continues, “I am trying to be understanding, given all the things I put him through but now with Ahsoka gone, it’s like we are not in bond anymore; he blames me, and I don’t blame him. I could have done something, but I made the diplomatic choice, and it has cost me my padawan and my grand padawan.” Finishes defeated.

Cody takes Obi-wan’s state and tries to give him a reasonable answer of comfort, “With all due respect General, former commander Tano made her choice and General Skywalker will get it eventually; it’s only understandable sir you made a choice that benefits all parties involved.”

Obi-wan sighs, “I know but I keep telling myself as if trying to convince myself that I did. What if I chose wrong?” suddenly questioning _why would he even ask Cody such a thing when he clearly knew his commander didn’t have the answer._

“I do not have the answer sir and I guess we will never know what is done is done. If it is any consolation, the 212th is here for you sir and quite frankly so am I.” Cody answers honestly.

“Thank you, Cody, that means a lot, I just want this war to be over. I’d like to correct all my wrongs, starting with Anakin and if I ever see her again, Ahsoka. I’m not getting any younger and I can’t always talk my way out of every situation.”

“General, the 212th and the rest of the battalions don’t call you The Negotiator for nothing.” Cody says trying to lighten the mood, _maybe even get his general to smile_.

Obi-wan gives a dry chuckle, _the negotiator, if only he could negotiate with the force to corrects all the wrongs with rights, we would not be in this damned war much longer_ , he thought.

Cody noticing his General too far gone into his head space, decided to ask, “Sir, you’ve only had one cup, right?” pointing at the cup in Obi-wan’s hand.

Obi-wan snapping back to the present, acknowledges his half empty cup and answers, “Yes, just this one, why you’d like some?” offering, as he turns to reach for his stash.

Cody chuckles replying, “No thank you sir, just keeping up. Wouldn’t want Bolt to have my head.” Reminding his General that Bolt, his senior medic, turned to a mother hen when any of the boys or the General did something to endanger their life, _Alcohol included_.

Obi-wan waves Cody off and take another sip saying, “What Bolt doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

He almost sounded teasing, acknowledging Cody scolds at his general, “Sir…” giving a stern look.

Obi-wan assures, “I know, Cody I know, it’s just this one I promise. I just needed something to simmer on since I thought of meditating and when I tried it, I just could not concentrate.” As he stirs his cup.

 _Could not concentrate, it was rare for his general to be this unfocused_ , Cody acknowledged.

Cutting some slack to his general Cody sighs saying, “Well sir, if it’s just this one, I don’t see the harm.”

 _Good, maybe I can get him to drink with me_ , Obi-wan decides. He requests, “Join me for it.”

“Sir…” Cody knew what alcohol him did to him.

It made him even more honest than he already was, turning him into someone who had no filter whatsoever making it difficult to be around the general.

_That was a line he would not dare cross…Yet._

Obi-wan chuckles at Cody’s response he knew _he was getting on his commander’s nerves_ and pushes, “It’s just the one drink Cody, besides your paperwork is being done as we speak so you got nothing to do right now” He takes another cup and turns retrieve his hidden wine to serve him.

As Obi-wan pours he adds, “Aside from maybe later taking these to the men.” Pointing to the box case in the side of his desk.

Cody quickly recognizes the box and asks, “Sweet cakes sir?” as he gets up to inspect it. The smell of fruits and sweet, made Cody salivate.

“Indeed.” Obi-wan answers covering a cackle amused by Cody’s reaction.

“From Dex’s?” Cody asks looking at his General with wide eyes.

Obi-wan smiles and amuses, “The one and only.”

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , Cody mentally scolds as he straightens, “That is great sir, I’m sure the men will appreciate them.”

Obi-wan notices Cody didn’t look at the small box on the side, he adds, “And I got you a piece of Sic-Six-layer cake.”

 _Cody loved sic-six-layer cake_ , it was a sweet delicacy he had tasted when the generals took him, Rex and their former padawan on a night out after a rough night on the Coruscant underground. Cody thought it was the perfect marriage of a crump cake and cream.

Cody could not help himself he countered, “General Kenobi, that is too kind.”

Obi-wan enjoying his favorite commander smile as he felt the force shift into a relaxed and content state around the clone.

Obi-wan retorts, “Of course, figured you enjoyed it, the last time you had it.” He could not help but to remember his reaction to the cake, _it was the best look for Cody,_ Obi-wan reflects.

Cody was beyond excited to open it and feeling bold he offered, “It was really good; would you like to share sir?”

Obi-wan liked how considerate his commander was, _and he did want to give it a taste as well_ , “I’ll take a bite Cody, but the rest is yours.” as he waits for Cody to come join him at his desk to share the one drink he promised and the piece of cake.

“Okay sir.”, Cody picks up a few sporks and heads to the desk.

Obi-wan grabs the spork and takes a bite, not noticing some of the cream stayed in his lip.

Cody noticing his thoughts raced, _if I was ballsier I would have licked it clean._

 _Clearing his head_ , he tells his general, “Sir, you have a little on the side.”

Obi-wan quickly licks the side of his mouth not tasting anything. He asks looking at Cody, “Oh, where?”

Cody turns his head to the side, hiding his blush but returns to look and point out, “Other side, sir.”

Obi-wan licks the other corner and comes with taste of cream, he chuckles and says, “Thanks Cody.”

They resumed their eating and drinking in comfortable silence.

_Little did both know they both felt the tension rising within them..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again thank you for the kudos and comments, I always look forward to them. Love the suggestions I've been getting. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I still feel insecure on this aspect this I wanna keep the integrity of the Characters but I like this paring, just wanna know if I am on the right track. Open to sugestions. I'll update on the 20th. Until then!


	13. Apparently, he thought wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin minggles among the men. Rex and Anakin have a chat. Rex wants to thank Fives and Anakin promised he was just going for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys again I apologize, I remebered that my update was was due put its here now. Again classes are taking much of my time But here it is, this chapter is special to me, I hope you guys like it. There is grief and nightmare talk. Hopefully it wont upset anyone if it does I am sorry but the maturity is specified. Without further ado enjoy!

# Chapter 13: Apparently, he thought wrong.

Its been a long morning...

Anakin didn’t even bother to stay at the temple, as much as he wanted to run to Padme’s apartment, he knew she would not be there.

She had a senate assembly this morning and then a dinner party later which she had cordially asked him to bodyguard her and then escort home. _Like good husband would._

He made his way to the compound where the 501st were, he figured Rex would be back by now.

He walked by the barracks hoping he could see how the men were doing but he just stood by the door and noticed the same dull atmosphere that had set since the news that Ahsoka left.

The men where all in little bunched, quiet. They barely talked and the sabacc games that used to take place and the training gear were left forgotten.

Their force signatures did not fare any better; most of the men’s vivid force was dulled down, _almost as if the flame they had within them was extinguished._

Anakin felt how they looked, _he missed Ahsoka too_ , but it was difficult for him to be around them so much since the force signatures around him overwhelmed him from time to time.

In a way he counted on Ahsoka to keep them in high spirits.

Thinking back when Ahsoka was not part of the 501st he used to try his best to be around them and make them all feel welcomed, yet he had times where his temper took the better of him. Not that he would scold at his men often but then again, they were relatively new to the war back then.

Now it had been three years with a padawan by his side, _one that did not wish to stay._

Anakin kept himself in check, making sure his men would not be startled as he made his way to the center of the barracks, he figured he would make a grand statement. _He was the General Skywalker after all._

“Gather around men, I bring a treat.” Anakin said in a commanding voice.

“General on deck!” yelled one of the troopers, a few of the shinnies stood in attention quickly.

Anakin swiftly waves them off and motions to join saying, “At ease men, come I brought cake. Courtesy of Obi-wan.”

“Move!” Fives screamed in the background.

Most of the old troopers knew how much he enjoyed his sweets specially with the noises in the kitchen at 0200.

“Out of the way!” Jesse, pushed coming behind Fives.

Anakin happy to see them spark up responds, “Relax boys there’s plenty for everyone.”

“What’s the occasion General?” Tup asks cautiously.

Anakin shrugs and says, “Figured we could all use a treat.”

They made all made way to the mess to divide the cakes evenly, saving some for the ones who were out or training at the moment.

Rex arrived later, seeing the General with the men was a refreshing sight, _it was rather hard for Anakin_ Rex knew.

Anakin had certain struggles with the force at times but always tried his best to be among them.

Rex would often step in when he knew the general was losing his edge or was rather in another distant planet away from the present.

Rex sat with Fives, Jesse, Tup, Appo, Dogma and a few shinnies.

They were all enjoying slices of sweet cakes.

Kix always thinking of everyone brought Rex a slice along with his own.

“Here Captain, figured you wanted to at least taste it.” Kix says, pushing a plate in front of Rex.

“Thanks, Kix.” Rex says, picking spork and digs in.

Fives broke the silence. “So, Rex how was the meeting with the General?” as if trying to sound innocent.

The rest of the table perked up. Since a few knew Rex had not actually been with the General.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Kix gestures, elbowing Fives.

“Command business, Trooper.” Rex addresses Fives.

“ARC-trooper, Captain.” Fives corrects him.

Rex rolling his eyes at Fives adds, “Still no discussion required.”

Fives smirks, “Fair Captain.” Sounding smug.

From the look around the table, Rex got the vibe that they all somehow knew he did not get to meet with the General but rather his ori’vod, Cody.

Yet Rex did not want to discuss what the conversation was about.

The General later arrived at their table after jumping table to table mingling along the men.

Arriving to Rex’s table, Anakin sat with them.

“Treat was good, yes men?” Anakin addresses them.

“Yes, very much so General” Jesse expresses.

“Thank you general.” Appo says cordially.

“No need, I figured we could all use some.” Anakin says politely.

Turning to Rex he places a hand on his shoulder and address, “Rex a word when you’re done, my office.” With that Anakin moves to get up.

“Yes sir.” Rex answers quickly. _Probably to discuss or rant, both maybe_ , Rex concludes.

“Didn’t you both just saw each other?” Fives asks smugly.

“Yes, and we other business to discuss, don’t you have bathroom detail to get to Fives.” Anakin teases Fives.

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Overexaggerates his distress.

Rex chuckles saying, “That’s what I thought.” As he continues to eat his piece.

Rex gets up, “Gentlemen”, clearing his plate and makes his way to the general’s office.

Rex knocks twice, and hears a “Come in.”

“You wanted to see me sir?” Rex asks. _Wandering really what did the General sacrificed for him to meet with Cody, probably a reunion of their own with his fellow General Kenobi._

Anakin was holding what is looked like one of Ahsoka’s lightsabers, snaping out of his trance, he looks at Rex and says, “Yes, I wanted to check up on you, how was Cody?”

“I’m good sir, Cody’s fine, we had a long chat.” Rex says not giving context of the conversation.

“Good, good, I’m glad.” Anakin says happy for his Captain. _At least he had a pleasant morning._

“Thank you for the break sir, Cody and I managed to talk a few things out. Specially the ranking status.” Rex informs him, _Figuring he should get this part of the conversation out of the way._

Anakin felt uneasy, this was a topic that was sensitive to him but he was a General in an army ad the chain of command had to be reestablished due to changes.

“You did, that’s good. Look Rex-”Anakin begins but is cut off.

“May I be blunt?” Rex asked out of courtesy. He already knew he was allowed to speak to the General with his own independent thoughts.

“Always Rex you know that.” Anakin assured him.

“Forgive me general but let me say this first. I understand it’s too soon or personally I could not care less for the title but if you feel in the obligation of the need of a commander, I am more than happy to stick with the title of Captain and still maintain duties as unofficial commander. I really don’t feel comfortable in accepting a title mainly because I still see her as my commander no matter that she left. And I believe she is coming back.” Rex said firmly. _He had spoken from the heart and he hoped Anakin would understand._

 _Oh, Rex if only you knew_ , Anakin was proud of Rex and his natural loyalty, Anakin could not ask for a finer soldier or a better match for Ahsoka. _Not that he would voice it, he didn’t want to scare the Captain_.

Anakin discussed, “You took the words right out of my mouth, I was going to ask you how you felt about being commander and I understand, that title is yours independently whether Ahsoka was here or not, she always thought of you as her co-commander anyway. Unfortunately, on paper she did outrank you.”

“With all due respect sir, she saw all of us as equals, she never raised rank to any of us without good reason and that is something, we all respect and appreciate from both of you. I will work to the best of my capabilities and I’m sure the men will step up.” Rex assured. _He missed Ahsoka, remembering how she would keep him on edge everywhere knowing he had to be perfect for her._

“I hope so too Rex, they seem so gloom at times, the cakes kinda lifted them, they almost looked like their old selves.” Anakin admits unsure. He wished he could be better, for them.

 _I know exactly what you mean but he could not bring himself to say it_ , Rex tried to give hope to Anakin, “Give it time General, the news is still fresh, that’s all.” He says professionally.

“I know, it’s just… I miss her and I’m sure all of you do too.” Anakin confesses.

Anakin could tell even without the force how much the men missed her, _specially how much the Captain miss his padawan._

Rex knew the sentiment, _he missed her, her smile, her kind words, and snipping attitude_.

Rex agrees, “You have no idea.”

Anakin suddenly rants, “Rex, I’m sorry if I can’t be there all the time. If it weren’t for Fives I wouldn’t have even thought of giving you a break. I’ve been so focused on keeping everything from falling apart I sometimes forget you guys need breaks too. So, I am sorry, I will try my best to give the 501st all the time they need to recover but war waits for no one and we just happen to be the most efficient.”sounding tired but determined.

Rex was shocked by his General’s words, but then again he knew Fives had done something for all of this to be possible.

_Guess it wasn’t a coincidence that the generals decided to cut their right hands a break._

“I understand General, and it is true our battalion happens to be one of the best and the men really appreciate the confidence booster.” Rex said joking.

Rex made a mental note to go see Fives as soon as he was done with the general.

Anakin promises, “I’ll try my best, but I’m going to need your help Rex.”

“Like I said General I will do my best,” Rex ensures.

Then adds, questioning himself before he can even stop the question that has been bugging him, “Sir if you don’t mind me asking do, we even know if she is alright?” Rex said in a low tone.

 _The Captain didn’t want to stir emotions in Anakin, but he could not find it in himself to stay quiet about his doubts. He needed to know Ahsoka was alright_.

S _o, suspicious confirmation continues_ , Anakin teases, “Having your doubts Rex?”

Rex immediately straightens as if caught red handed, he answers, “No sir, just concerned for her that’s all.”

Anakin figured he would give the little information he knew to Rex, easing Rex’s mind would make Anakin worry less, so he indulged, “Well, Rex your guess is as good as mine, but I do feel her, faintly but I feel her. And apparently, she went to Dex’s the moment she left. Dex was kind enough to give her some food and a push in the right direction to start. So, I am assuming she is alright for the time being.”

Rex let out a breath he didn’t even noticed he was holding and felt relief wash over him.

 _If the General could feel that mean she was still in the planet therefore he could tell if she was in any trouble, but he knew Ahsoka knew her way around Coruscant so he felt sorry for anyone who would mess with her_.

Rex admits, “That is good to hear sir.”

Anakin plotting and noticing the time figured he would go and check out something he promised he wouldn’t.Resuming his posture of working on Ahsoka's lightsabers.

He addressed Rex, “Yeah, let’s call it a day, we depart tomorrow I want everyone well rested and battle ready.”

Rex knew _the conversation was over_ and the General gone to a distant plane inside his mind therefore Rex would have little to no effect on the rest of the conversation if he tried to stay, so he saluted, “Yes sir” figuring it was better to give the General some time for himself as well.

Rex made his way to the door.

But Anakin called out to him.

“And Rex”

“Yes sir?” Rex asked turning back, _wondering if he had read the situation wrong._

“Thank you.” Anakin said looking at his captain.

Rex was confused by the thanks, h _e hadn’t done anything aside from his duties as Captain. What was there to thank_ , he mentally asked.

He voiced it as well, “What for sir?”

Anakin could read confusion on Rex’s expression, he added a tight smile and said, “For listening.”

Rex knew it was hard for Anakin to talk as it was, Ahsoka leaving had taken a hit on the General as well therefore Rex did let him know he would be there as long as his life allowed him to.

He knew Ahsoka would appreciate him watching the General’s back, “Any time general.”Rex answered with genuine intent. 

And with that Rex made his way to the barracks in search of a vod he had to thank.

* * *

Later that night…

Rex had gone to the barracks and then the kitchen but had failed to find Fives; commed him had no results since Fives didn’t answer.

He asked around but Jesse and Appo hadn’t seen him.

Tup was asleep and Rex didn’t have the heart to wake him, he knew all brothers struggled to rest at times, meaning when they could finally sleep it was better not to wake them.

He then commed Kix but his had not seen their loud vod either.

 _Where could Fives be?_ Rex questioned as he made his way to the training room.

He saw a few of the men, hitting the matt, training or exchanging chatter.

_Again, no Fives._

Then it hit Rex, Fives was probably in the showers or 79’s.

At this time most of the men were busy and Fives tended to avoid everyone from time to time. 

Kix had mentioned it to the Captain but Rex knew why.

_Yet he needed to talk to Fives now._

Making his way to the showers, _he had been right_.

There was a singular sound of one shower head running.

Yet Rex was not prepared for the sight before him.

Fives was sitting on the floor; his knees close to his chest and his head hiding behind his hands.

His body shook violently.

The loud water drowned the sobs that came for the ARC-trooper.

Rex’s heart clenched; _he had never seen Fives like this_.

He knew all the men grieved, he did as well but seeing Fives like this, pained him.

Not even when Echo was gone had Rex seen Fives grief him, only that he admitted being the last one in his batchmates squad and that Echo now owed him 50 credits.

Fives was one of _the happy clones,_ as Rex put it.

Fives was always there for the shinnies, making jokes, and being the light of the party.

 _This was a side of Fives_ , Rex never expected to exist.

Apparently, _he thought wrong_.

Rex tried his best to not startle his fellow vod, but he could not bring himself to leave.

Fives was to drown in grief to notice him anyway.

Rex came in, but Fives this time did react, making Rex stop his approach.

Fives looked at him with glossy eyes, water dripping from his hair down his face. The drops then came down to the rest of his body.

Rex held his gaze, after a short eye contact spar, Fives looked away.

Rex took a towel and shutting the shower off, he placed the towel on Fives ‘s shoulders.

Rex sat beside him, keeping silent.

Fives being Fives broke the silence, “I take it, that isn’t how you take a shower.”

Rex could not help himself, l _eave it to Fives to make a joke out of the state he just found him in_.

Rex shakes his head in mock disappointment and answers, “There’s usually soap involved when I shower.” Joking back.

Fives gives a dry chuckle and defends, “I use soap, I just didn’t get around to it, since you interrupted me.”

Rex knew what it was like, not having space or privacy like all his brothers they all found a place where they could quietly grief.

 _Most of them just wanted to talk and be listened to_ , Rex offers, “Fives… I understand more than you know. I’m here for you, all of you.”

Fives knew how Rex felt, they had been in this situation before but like always it was Rex’s turn to be the shoulder even when Fives didn’t want to lean in.

Unfortunately the conversation that followed was a common all around but Fives knew it hit a sore spot for the Captain.

Fives admits quietly, “Rex I had one of those nightmares again, The commander was in this one.”

Rex instantly tensed _he knew exactly what Fives was talking about._

Occasionally in the barracks during sleep hours men would wake up left and right screaming or shaking covered in sweat.

They all used to think it was PTSD symptoms, Kix assumed as much but it had gotten worse and worse.

The nightmares always took a toll on the men.

Kix would help with sleeping pills but had to keep tabs on them because it was addictive to have a dreamless sleep than waking up in the middle of the night.

 _Its better when you talk about it_ , Rex thought so he genuinely asked, “Want to talk about it?”

 _I’m sorry Rex_ , Fives didn’t even bother saying yes, he went right to it.

Whispering quietly as he said, “She was lying there, on her side her eyes were glossed over, there were holes of blaster shots all over her. Her forehead, chest, hips, even her montrals had a few.”

Rex inwardly shook, he could never picture Ahsoka dead, the mere thought of it sent him into panic, to the point where he could not concentrate or think properly.

Fives continued, “The worst part that as I stood over her body, I knew she was gone, and it was my fault”

“How could have been your fault?” Rex asked, _already knowing the answer_.

“Because I was the one pointing the gun at her.” Fives admits sadly.

Rex didn’t know how to respond to that, he had woken a handful of times in the same situation just to go to her in the middle of the night and check that she was still sleeping soundlessly in her room.

_They could not exactly go to her and ask if she was alright because then again she had left._

Rex wanting to get Fives to understand it was a dream, he tried to cheer him up, “Well look on the bright side vod, she isn’t here, so nothing like that could not really happen.”

“That’s true” Fives said uncharacteristically dry.

Then adds asking, “Rex, do you know if she is okay?”

Rex informs Fives wanting to share the information since he had left the General’s office, “I spoke to the General, he seems to feel her in the force still occasionally, so he seems calm enough to know that she is alright.”

Fives says, “Good, good, at least he could tell if she was in trouble.” _He missed Ahsoka_ , Fives thinking remembering the numerous times he would tease her of the very Captain that was sitting beside him now.

“Yeah, we leave tomorrow though.” Rex said dryly. _Now who is gonna make sure she is alright…_

Fives noticed the slight change in Rex and proceeded to assure him, “I’m sure Ahsoka can handle anyone.” _Trying to convince himself too._

Rex just agreed, “True.” Then added placing a hand on his right shoulder, “Fives, I wanted to thank you, for talking to General Skywalker. You didn’t have to do that.”

“You do this for us all the time and are constantly checking up on us, I figured maybe I’m not the vod you wanted to talk to. And as much as we all look alike, none of us could replace Cody. You still have yours, I figured you should have a chance to actually let go.” Fives said nostalgically thinking back on Echo.

Rex knew what he meant when he said 'you still have yours'. So he decided to light up the mood, “You have no idea.” Smiling a bit at the conversation that went down between Cody and him this morning.

Fives knew that look all to well, _it was a pleasant memory Rex was recalling and that usually meant there might have been dating advice in there_.

Catching up with Rex’s mood Fives asked, “Got any good advice?” cockily.

Rex fired back cocky, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Getting up since sitting took long on his armor could numb his butt he told Fives, “Get clean, dinner is getting served soon.”

Fives answered out of habit, “Yes sir”

And quickly added as he stood up, not bothering to cover up, _all clones had the same thing anyway_.

Fives says, “and Captain, you won’t think any less of me?”

 _Nudity is too common for us_ , Rex thought like a scolding parent noticing the state of undress of his vod. 

Rex smoothly replied, “Only if you don’t think any less of me either.”

“Never Rex.” Fives answered with pride at his vod.

“Good, see you at dinner.” Rex said, satisfied with Fives answer.

He left his brother to clean up and Rex to finally went to check on the reports he was supposed to do this morning.

* * *

Much later in the night...

Anakin kept pacing and coming back to the lightsabers but it was bugging him. Putting them down, he made his way to the door and started walking.

Anakin kept repeating to himself he was not breaking his promise.

_He just wanted to make sure she was okay._

_That he was not about to go see her and convince her to come back._

Anakin knew he still just a had a few more hours before he had to go pick up Padme from the dinner party and take her home.

But he needed peace at mind, so he took a detour to the maintenance levels.

Since Obi-wan had mentioned that she was at the maintenance levels he could not get it out of his head.

He even briefly considered telling Rex to come with him. _That they were going to get their commander back._

But he could not do that to Rex, the worst that could happened was that Ahsoka would deny coming back and he could not have Rex face that.

_Not when they were going to battle the next day._

Anakin made his way through the shadows and back alleys.

Keeping an eye out for his former Padawan, checking constantly in the force.

He nearly gave up and called it quits but when returning to the center of the city; he spotter her.

 _Anakin had found Ahsoka alright_ , she was with a human boy.

Much to his dislike but _she was free and had every right to have as much attachments as she liked._

He watched them from a far, concealing his force signature as best he could.

The walk back from them he saw sentients(civilians); but he tried to identify the species as best he could but it was dark and they nearly passed as humans except for one; which Anakin could tell had horns pointing downwards and a big build, which Anakin immediately tensed.

 _He would step in if she needed help_ , he kept repeating to himself. 

Closing his eyes he reached in the force to stay calm, but he heard the shot.

Springing to action looked at his surroundings; checking before dropping in but the scene before him was completely different; the sentients on the ground and Ahsoka looking after the boy.

Anakin felt a sense of pride, _she had taken them down, she can take care of herself_ he had taught her as much.

With those thoughts in mind got ready to leave knowing fully well she could take care of herself and knowing she was well. _And she did not need him...He briefly grieved as he watched from the high roof.  
_

Ahsoka froze in her steps.

Anakin noticing quickly retreated, concentrating on concealing his force signature.

He noticed her looking around but shook off and continued walking.

With a sigh, Anakin thought, _I see you’re doing just fine after all... without me, Snips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, if it was an okay chapter, comment your thoughts id like some feedback specially on the story line and emotion wise. Again Kudos and Comments are appreciated. I will update on the 27th.


	14. Well, want to put it to the test?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka POV is BACK! Ahsoka continues her journey only to meet more help to enlighten her on her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so I have been reading and Nyx Okami story of how he meets Ahsoka. Its supposed to be the story of when Ahsoka crash lands her speeder at Trace’s hanger on the series. Since I am basing of the series, I want to leave the story of the Martez sisters intact since it goes great with the story line I’m going for. It says that Nyx and Ahsoka got to be romantically involved so I’m going to give in to it a bit but not enough to ruin Rexsoka since I love that ship so much and I am actively giving the story a view of it. Therefore, no hate in this chapter just using it as a vessel for where the real fun begins. Enjoy!

* * *

# Chapter 14: Well, want to put it to the test?

The streets of Coruscant were as busy as ever...

After Ahsoka left Fox’s apartment she felt a sense of resolve, _she may not be able to solve all the problems in the Galaxy and this war but easing Fox’s mind gave her a sense that there was hope for her just yet._

As she walked, she made mental notes of where she was walking just to be sure that if she ever needed to get back to Fox’s place she could.

Making her way down to maintenance levels she felt anxious, the jitters she used to have when she was going to do something new reappeared.

_Just like when she got to the jedi Temple at an early age, her first classes, her kyber crystal passage, her designation to be a padawan all to her first battle and all the ones that came after._

She tried pep talking herself, _come on Ahsoka this is just like a game or think of it as a day you would spend with Anakin under a ship._

Remembering her former master made her feel gloom but quickly recovered thinking now she might catch up to him on the number of repairs on a ship.

She quickly noticed she didn’t like maintenance levels; the noise everywhere was overbearing.

The screeches and the constant pangs on metal attacked the sensitivity of her montrals.

She made a quick note that _if she was going to work here, she would need gear_.

For now, she concentrated on the force to ease the noise around her, muting almost everything out.

The scent of welding and oil reeked all over the place but that was something she could get use to; _the hangers used to smell the same way anyway_ , she thought comparing.

She was pulled from her surroundings as a loud scream in the back of a shop bounced on her montrals to the left.

In her curious nature, she went to investigate for she thought it could be serious.

As she walked to the back of the small repair shop noticed a few speeders, some spare parts and lots of shelfs of random stuff consisting of tools, lights, circuits, cables, among other things.

She decides to leave her packs hidden near the entrance in case she needs to make a quick ‘get way’.

She spotted a WED-15 Treadwell chipping angerly in binary followed by a voice, “I know you did your calculations, that still gives you no right to tick me because you thought I was going to explode.”

_The voice sounded male and young_ , Ahsoka noted.

_And it was rare for Treadwell droids on Coruscant_ at least she thought in these levels since the most droids she noticed were, old model astro-mechs and pit droids.

Walking a little further she finally matched the voice to the speaker.

He was skin tanned color, male with brown eyes and brown hair, and for all she could tell human.

The young male spotted her and quickly said, “Can I help you with anything miss?”

Ahsoka noticing he was rubbing his head clearly the source of the scream, she explained herself, “Hi, I heard a scream I thought someone got hurt.”

“Not hurt just really annoyed at this one” The male says looking at the Treadwell droid.

The droid ranted in binary again and this time Ahsoka laughed. _He reminded her of Artoo._

The guy looked at Ahsoka almost bewitched, _I mean it’s not every day a pretty Togruta walks into his shop_. He also was shocked she could understand T-we.

“You got that?” He asked her.

Ahsoka said, “Yeah, I know binary, and he is right you know.” As she swinged to the side a bit noticing the model,he was working on.

“You mean the XJ” he says referring to the speeder stepping to the side giving Ahsoka a much clearer view.

“Yes, it’s an XJ-6 air speeder, so if you don’t calibrate it correctly it will short-circuit and could explode or in a realistic sense fail, mid drive.” She explains to the guy.

_The Tog knew binary and knew speeders, but could she really walk the talk_ , he questioned.

Looking at the togruta before him he said smugly, “I have everything under control, I’m sure you could see that.”

Ahsoka not resisting the challenge, points, “Well, want to put it to the test?” She gives him a small smirk confident in her knowledge thanks to her former master.

The guy not letting his knowledge be questioned says, “You’re on” but adds, “If you’re wrong, I get to take you to a meal, deal?”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes thinking, _Onderon, Senate, low levels; I guess all guys are the same. If only Rex gave her that look_ , she thought he sometimes did or maybe it was her imagining things she could never really tell.

She briefly considered changing the challenge so she could get a free meal but decided against it for moral reasons.

She looks at him and says, “Deal, but if I’m right can I ask a favor in return?”

The guy thought about it for a moment and T-we the droid, gives him a ‘you are going to lose’ chirp.

He waves him off, overconfident in his mechanics skills and says, “Fair, sure.”

Ahsoka stands back and waits for the guy to get the speeder running.

He jumps into the driver’s seat and quickly preps and revs the engine.

He takes off to drive it around, he makes it out of his shop and into the main street.

He looks back at the Tog at the front of his shop now as he gives her a smirk and a look, ‘see I knew what I was doing’.

And just as the look comes it turns to panic, from the erupted noise that comes from the engine and the warning label that surfaces on the screen.

Immediately after, the speeder loses velocity until stop mid-way and the low fly it had dumps to the ground.

Grateful he was not at a high altitude, looks around to check the damage. _Minor dirt damage on the bottom but other than that the frame is still solid._

He gets out of the speeder and gets a look from the people around them.

He signals T-we to get the bogie out of the shop and to his location, just to see a the Tog shake her head in mock disappointment.

Ahsoka comes along with T-we.

The guy responds as they come close, “If you come to gloat, please don’t my ego won’t take it.”

Ahsoka just smiles says, “I think you learned that listening to your droid in the future more often will help you win bets.”

_Force, Artoo had saved their butts too many times to count so when a droid told you something could go wrong you listen._

“Yeah, you’re right” he says a little embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head.

He looks at his Treadwell droid saying, “Sorry, T-we my bad.”

T-we gives him a happy chirp and then gets on managing the bogie.

The guy then remembers he owes the Tog a favor and must stop calling her Tog in his head, he gets her name by introducing himself and being clear about his intentions.

“I see you and T-we, get along just fine with your knowledge and I still wanna take you out for a meal, the name’s Nyx; Nyx Okami and you?” Nyx says, trying to recover from his bruised ego.

Ahsoka debates giving him a fake name but it is the only thing she still believed in, so she answers, “Ahsoka Tano.”

“Ahsoka? feels like I’ve heard it before,” He thinks on it for a bit, then says “Still it’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.”

Thankful for not really recognizing her she lets out a breath she was holding.

Ahsoka not used to compliments, aside the praises of the men; her lekku stripes darken as she says, “Thanks.”

They get the speeder in the bogie and walk their way back to Nyx’s shop.

When they get there, Nyx says, “T-we, get some charge up, me and Ahsoka are going to get food.”

T-we gives a ‘mock’ chirp and salutes with one of his robotic arms as he leaves to his charging station.

Nyx looks at Ahsoka and says, “I am probably being to forward but you have been the only interesting thing that has happened to me today.” He explains.

Ahsoka laughs it off and says, “It’s okay, I could say the same thing about you.” _She was not expecting this today._

As they walk to a small grub place, she looks around a little on edge, not wanting anyone to recognize her, she feels her sack of credits to distract herself.

Nyx noticing her on edge, he says, “I meant what I said about inviting your meal.”

Ahsoka looks at him and says, “You don’t have to you know and I’m fine to get my own meal.”

“I just figured with the bags you left at my place it seems to me like you didn’t have much on you.” Nyx says.

_Observant, not as naïve as I thought_ , Ahsoka acknowleges and says insecurely, “You noticed, sorry. You are not wrong though; I don’t have much on me but then again I’ve managed so far.”

_Yeah, with the help of unlikely sources, the force was sure full of surprises_ , Ahsoka thinks not wanting to question the force.

Nyx reassures her, “It’s okay, it’s not a big deal. May I ask why you ran away; you don’t look from around here.”

He adds, “But it’s okay if you don’t want to explain that’s cool too.”

Ahsoka thankful for the respect decides to give a half-truth saying, “Let’s just say I didn’t agree with certain things where I came from and I really needed a change in scenery.”

Nyx inputs saying, “Oh, I get it, wish I could change my scenery, but its honest work, demanding but it helps pass the time.”

They ask for their food and take it to sit at the nearby chairs.

“So Ahsoka of all places you could’ve come to why the maintenance levels?” Nyx asks hoping he isn’t prying much.

“Well, since I left, all I could think was that I needed a job. And I ended up here.” She states.

“So, you know your machines and speak binary so I’m guessing you used to be on a repair crew on higher levels.” Nyx concludes.

Ahsoka doesn’t correct his assumption and says, “You could say that.”

“If you can walk your talk, I don’t see why we can’t get along.” Nyx says trying to see if she was going to leave any time soon.

After a pause, she says, “Thanks Nyx, I’d like that.”

They finish their meal and walk back to the shop.

On their way there it was getting dark so Ahsoka was a little more alert since the dark meant _surprises_.

She was not disappointed on her instincts as she sees two sentients cutting them in the alley before them: Iktotchi and Tholothian.

The Iktotchi had his distinguished two large, curved horns protruding downwards from his head and light peach skin.

The tholothian had dark skin, indigo eyes and distinguished tendrils that sprouted from his skullcap.

She quickly thought on how to take them, she pulled her arms closer to her body to feel the unfamiliar weight of the DCs she was carrying hidden by the open hoodie and thought, _I’ll use them if it’s absolutely necessary_.

Behind them cutting the other side of the alley another sentient: balosar, she could tell by the now out antennapalps which sprouted from his skulls, but they could retract them as well.

Nyx as the male, took a fighting stance quickly pushing Ahsoka behind him form the two in front.

_Guess he isn’t so worried about the balosar_ , Ahsoka thought, she wanted to change their approach, but she hoped he could stand his ground while she took care of the balosar first.

Nyx turns sideways to address both parties, looking tensed he says, “Let us through, we don’t have anything you guys might value.”

The balosar said in a hissy grouchy voice, “On the opposite, you have a Togruta who could make quick credit in the market and you might have credits on you.”

The Tholothian said, “You’ll be coming with us.” And the iktotchi grunted in agreement.

Nyx clenched his fist in anger.

“I don’t think so” Ahsoka said in a confident voice taking a comfortable stance to fight.

The iktotchi and tholothian laughed along did the balosar.

Ahsoka noticed the tholothian had a baton/club on him but the iktotchi looked like he was going to fist fight.

On the other side, the balosar had a small blaster piston and thought _that is going to be a problem,_ Ahsoka thought, she had to be quick _.  
_

Nyx hasn’t noticed the blaster, since his gaze was fixed on the tholthian and the iktotchi.

He looked at Ahsoka and thought, _could they really make it?_

Ahsoka wanting Nyx to focus on the two in front she whispered reassuring, “I’ll take the one behind, I’ll come help when I’m done.”

Nyx thankful she wasn’t visually shaken with the situation and even sounded confident, lifted his spirits with the same hand he had pushed her behind him reached for his extendable club.

For a moment no one moved.

They were all waiting for the first move, Ahsoka knowing they were going to be underestimated; _at least in her part_.

She knew that the best way was to ‘get in quick before they knew what was going on’, _Rex had taught her as much_.

She squeezed Nyx by the arm, and let out a low, “Now.”

She ran toward the short distance of the balosar, she had reached him in time to take both his blaster hand and the other; lifting them but didn’t stop him from firing the shot, good for her it was in the air.

She proceeds to grip both balosar’s arms and twisted to give him a back head bud and elbow to the mouth of the stomach.

The balosar dropped the weapon.

Ahsoka kicking it quickly away and turned to knee him in the face.

The balosar fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Nyx had extended the club quickly after Ahsoka had sprinted off, the iktotchi ran first, screaming at him.

His concentration broke for a moment from the shot, he looked back scared for Ahsoka to be hurt, but saw her standing over the balosar unconscious on the ground and the gun away from her.

Unfortunately for him, he was tackled by the iktotchi and was held by the neck.

* * *

Ahsoka noticing Nyx was not doing well, went to help him but the tholthian came before her blocking her from Nyx and the iktotchi.

* * *

Nyx started to kick the iktotchi at the chest and repeatedly hitting the arms that held him with his club; losing air quickly, gave a hit at the iktotchi in the face with the club.

The iktotchi released Nyx holding his head in pain.

Nyx tried to catch his breath.

* * *

The tholthian looked at Ahsoka with a lusty look holding his baton/club behind his shoulder confidently.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes in disgust, she quickly ran for it.

The tholthian looked ready to smack her with the baton, but Ahsoka dodged it and used her left shoulder and elbow for the blow.

The tholthian went forward form the hit.

Ahsoka quickly manuvered to grabbing the left side arm of the tholthian use the momentum, pushing him over her.

The tholthian back hit the floor hard, Ahsoka wanting him to stay down gestures to him and whispers quietly, “sleep.” Using the jedi mind trick.

_Now to help Nyx._

* * *

Nyx was holding pretty well, he had catched his breath since the iktotchi was disoriented from the hit.

The iktotchi tried to grab as Nyx but he would jump away and smack him on the sides with the club.

Ahsoka jumped in, by kicking the back of the iktotchi’s leg joint making him fall forward and Nyx hit him with a final blow to the side of the head.

The iktotchi fell with a thud.

Looking around, Nyx goes quickly to hold Ahsoka by the arms and asks, “Are you okay, are you hurt?”

Ahsoka waves him off, “I’m fine, what about you, you got chocked.”

“Nothing I can’t handle, I should have known one of them had a gun, I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Nyx says disappointed in himself.

“It’s okay it happens. Not all fights are fair.” Ahsoka reassures him.

Nyx says, “This is my fault I should have been more alert; you probably were looking forward to a normal day and here we get jumped.”

“It’s fine, I was expecting this to happen to me sooner or later but I’m glad I wasn’t alone.” Ahsoka admits.

“I wasn’t much help, you practically took the three of them out, you know how to fight, I’m impressed.” He says to her with an approving look.

Ahsoka says trying not to give too much away, “A little.”

“Clearly” Nyx says sarcastically.

Ahsoka laughs.

Nyx tells her, “Let’s get out of here, we can go back to the shop.”

Ahsoka walks with Nyx yet for a moment pauses, she feels a familiar pull in the force.

She looked around... _Anakin?_...reaching but not feeling it anymore shook it off, c _onsidering it was her mind playing tricks on her_ and continued on with Nyx.

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrive, T-we is there, and chirps frustrated.

Nyx responds, “We ran into some trouble, but we are okay, Ahsoka took care of it.”

T-we chirps happily and Ahsoka proceeds to get her things.

Nyx noticing this says, “Hey, where you are going?”

“I have to get going” She informs him. _She still hadn’t found a job nor a place to stay._

Nyx says, “But I still owe you that favor.”

“Right, can you recommend me a place to work and a place to sleep for the night?” She asks trying not sound rude.

“That’s the favor? You serious?” Nyx asks.

“Yes” Ahsoka affirms.

“You could have just asked not made a bargain to get it.” Nyx tells her.

Ahsoka says honestly “I figured I wouldn’t have gotten a proper answer if I did.”

“To be honest, I could ask around if you like but I don’t know any places in particular I could recommend.” He answers, considering asking her to stay.

“Well then, I should probably walk more to see if anyone had any staff assistance required signs, if not I’ll retire for the night and continue in the morning.” She answers honestly. _It was great to meet him, but she was on a task, she needed a job and probably a place to stay._

“I need staff assistance” Nyx blurts out.

T-we peeps beside him.

Ahsoka looks at Nyx saying, “You do?” squaring herself crossing her arms and pointing her hips to the side.

“It’s not much but its honest work, you know your way around machines, you understand T-we which is always a rare and you can defend yourself and maybe this place. I get robbed every now and then, so it be good to have some help around here. Any work you do on your own you get to keep those credits and as long as you helped around tidying up and giving T-we his maintenance, so I don’t have to I think it be good for the both of us. Plus point, I kind of liked the idea of having you around and it might be good for business.” Nyx says trying to get her to stay. _He knew she had nowhere to go and nowhere to be so what was the harm._

“And if business goes slow, we can always do vigilantly work.” “Vigilantly work?” Ahsoka looked at him now curious.

“Yeah, it’s like being a bounty hunter but I only do it once in a while when the capture looks easy.” He admits.

Ahsoka pinches the bridge of her nose, “You know how dangerous that is? Wait so you don’t carry the club just for protection?” asks almost scolding.

“When you get desperate it doesn’t seem so. And that too but yeah, I like giving my little bit of heroism to make Coruscant a better place since the jedi haven’t being able to do that as much since the war.” Nyx says acknowledging.

Ahsoka lowers her head in shame, “Thank you for doing so” she finds herself saying.

Nyx looks at her puzzled and says, “I guess, it’s not like it’s their sole purpose to be policemen and soldiers to begin with but if it weren’t for them the Galaxy might just be in flames already but considering that hasn’t happened might just mean they are trying.”

_He has faith in us, and we have failed him and yet he doesn’t blame us but then again, we have strayed from our path;_ Ahsoka recognizes internally thinking about Barris’ speech.

She says, “The jedi are meant to be peacekeepers but they have been so spread out into the Galaxy that it was become rather difficult for them to be anywhere honestly.” She goes deep in thought; she remembers her former master trying to save the Galaxy one battle at a time.

Nyx gave her a wary look; _she talks as if she knows them_.

“You know about them, don’t you? Don’t lie that look you just did means you do. Have you meet any since you happen to, you know, come from up there?” Nyx says to her in amazement.

She laughed at the irony but indulges him saying, “I’ve meet a few, even fixed some of their fighters.” Thinking back on working on hers and Anakin’s fighters.

“That is amazing, do they do the lift object thingy and are as philosophical as the stories say.” Nyx says laughing.

Ahsoka mentally rolls her eyes and says, “You mean the force? No, I haven’t had the honors I just fixed ships.” She lies.

Nyx shrugs and says, “It was worth to ask,” he changes the subject and asks her, “So what do you say? Would you stay?”

Ahsoka thinks about it, she gets housing, and can start earning credits. _It was like a gift from the force._

She closes her eyes inwardly reaches in just to be sure and gets a happy hum in return. She opens her cyan eyes again.

She breaths in and out and says, “Okay, partner, you got yourself some help.”

“Okay, come you can set up your stuff here.” Nyx shows her around.

Later that day, they talk some more and laughs at some of the stories Nyx tells her.

She in return shares one of her meals from Dex.

Nyx was grateful for the food and proceeded to help Ahsoka’s bunk have some more privacy, she takes some of her stuff out.

They only had to share a bathroom.

Ahsoka makes a mental note to knock _each and every time_.

Nyx decides to turn for the night and says, “Get ready, tomorrow is gonna be a long day.”

Ahsoka asks, “Oh yeah, why is that?”

“Let’s just say since you know so much how bout you put your hands where your mouth is by helping me tomorrow with the XJ that you let me break down just to win a bet.” Nyx teases her.

Ahsoka laughs and says snippy, “You are the one who went all overconfident.”

“Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in.” Nyx waves her off.

They get ready for bed and go to their separate bunks; Nyx points out that if she doesn’t want to do the vigilantly thing, she can say so, but she wouldn’t like for him to get hurt so she accepts.

T-we peeps in disappointment and Nyx laughs says “Ahsoka, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

With that Ahsoka went to sleep with the calming sound of night workers welding and distant banging to finally go into deep slumber after a flap of wings come to a rest on one of the shelfs near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you for the comments and the kudos. Thanky you for the feedback and the support, I look forward to reading more of your thoughts and any other writing suggestions I look forward to hearing them. I am currently working on the Bly and Secura one, its been fun to to research for this one, hopefully I'll be able to post it eventually. Again classes are being a pain but ill be posting hopefully on time on the 7th. Until then!


	15. But like every battle, it had its surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st leave for Ringo Vinda, they don't look as battle ready as Rex and Anakin would have hoped. Luckily, Rex uses an old trick and it works like a charm, meanwhile a darker plot sets in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter is a short one but i figured it would give some insight of the beginning of season 6 episode 1. These episodes are some of the most frustrating for me but i look forward to giving it my personal twist. Enjoy!

* * *

# Chapter 15: But like every battle, it had its surprises.

Everyone on the base was on edge, nervous and there was a hint of fear in the air...

The men of the 501st had been informed they will be deploying with their General Anakin Skywalker and fellow Generals twin sisters and jedi masters; Tiplee and Tiplar and their battalions to collaborate all together.

They had to take control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems from a Space station orbiting Ringo Vinda.

Rex knew his men would be anxious during the briefing and the weeks that followed; it was going to be a long mission and unfortunately, _they were short a Commander._

The men around the hangar, the barracks and the mess had all opted a more distant and quieter behavior, it was not the same without their Commander.

The General on the other hand, was not fairing much better, he was losing his temper much quicker, latching out and his plan were a little riskier; but they paid off.

Yet with a few more casualties but not to any alarming point.

_They were soldiers after all breaded for war, to die._

By the end of the briefing the men had dispersed, and no one was really looking forward to a mission that seemed to have little success.

_But like every battle, it had its surprises._

Rex did not like to see his brothers like this. _Losing hope, but it was difficult for all of them, including himself._

_Even though their General was fighting alongside them... they all missed the double sun rays of sunshine that was Ahsoka._

Rex seeing Kix more stressed than usual along with Jesse, Fives, Appo and most shinnies got on his nerves, as Captain he had to try and ease them.

Tup on the other hand, Rex was used to.

Tup no matter what, was a big ball of nerves but that meant he was alert, and that made Rex worry less.

Unfortunately, they had shinnies coming in for the battle and usually it was his job to get rid of those first battle jitters.

Yet since Ahsoka had come into the 501st, Rex hasn’t done it as much and he was out of practice.

Rex had talked to Cody about it, and they considered his usual speech, but they were talking about veterans of the 501st and shinnies alike were nervous so him being intimidating might work on the shinnies but not the usual men.

Rex had thought about it countless times and even considered seeing the General a couple of times for some advice.

However, knowing this would stir memories of his former padawan and former Commander; Rex had refrained from doing so.

_Then it hit him_ , he had gone through old footage from old campaigns to see if he could get any ideas and usually when communications were not jammed the recordings helped to learn from passed mistakes or old strategies.

As he saw a few in particular, he got reminded of how the General and the Commander played games to see who could hit the most clankers and such.

Rex was not in favor of betting, yet the Commander Ahsoka and the men enjoyed it to the point where they had rules made up for it since it was getting out of control.

Rex thought, _maybe I could inspire them, yet what would be the prize_ , he questioned.

He settled on giving his desert or any favorites the men enjoyed at the mess.

_If he could get his brothers back to a good state of inspired_ , he would.

_Even if that meant sacrificing his dessert, booze or even a chance to go at him in the training room._

Now the 501st were on their way to Ringo Vinda ready to kick some separatist sheb.

As they settled in the hangars ready, Rex decided to do a ‘commander’ on them.

Rex suddenly hear Fives saying to Jesse, “I’ll make you a deal if we manage to survive this, I promise I let you get a crack at me in the matt.”

Appo and Tup laughed quietly behind them.

Rex seizing the opportunity and addressed them, “Fives, what did I tell you about making deals?” asks in all seriousness.

Fives straighten immediately and said, “What deal? No deal here, Cap.”

Rex says, “Good, ‘cause I was going to suggest who ever broke the record for most destroyed clankers gets a shot at me at the matt.”

Jesse quickly asks, “You mean it?” with a glint in his eyes.

General Skywalker approaches the bunch that had huddled up and asks, “And if I wanna join in?” with a smirk as he joined them.

This had brought the group all together and Rex continued.

“Sure, but for you General, you have to make double the score or no deal.” Rex says trying to be fair.

He also adds to include the shinnies, “And the shinnies, if one of you beats any of the Vets, you get their dessert portions.”

There was a numerous groans and cheers all together and for once Rex felt like he finally thought he could do this without her.

While they boarded the cruisers, Kix had put a hand on his shoulder saying, “I’m proud of you vod, but if I have to heal you today, I get a shot at you at the matts, deal?”

Rex laughing at the nerve of Kix.

Kix usually wasn’t one to spar but Rex knew Kix held his punches so even when he was putting himself in the line of fire, Kix would still be there to be the good medic he always was.

Rex raises an eyebrow and says, “You’ve got yourself a deal vod, and thanks.”

“You know she would be proud of you too, I know you are trying for us and the others might not see it, but I hope she gets to hear about it, if she comes back.” Kix says with a hint of uncertainty in his tone. 

“When she comes back Kix.”Rex reassures him. 

From a far, Anakin was there looking at his Captain and medic exchanging words.

He knew his Captain had just pulled an ‘Ahsoka’ on them and Anakin couldn’t be prouder.

He was proud of his captain and in a way, _he hoped he could have done better._

Unfortunately, with the nightmares, the council, and the pressure to end this war; not mention Ahsoka out there alone and Padme’s misfortune haunting his dreams, _he was losing it slowly._

He wanted to confine in someone but Ahsoka was gone, and Padme had responsibilities, adding to Rex more responsibilities didn’t seem like a good idea at the time as well as talking to Obi wan was out of the question.

_He could always trust the Chancellor…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for the love, kudos, comments and overall thoughts. I cant wait for the next chapter to upload it. It should be up by the 14th but then again these next week is a bomb of assignments and due reports. Either way cant wait to hear your thoughts on this one. All kinds words are appreciated, they make me want to continue and keep the story going specially now which is were the real fun begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far, this is my first fanfiction ever I am super excited to see what you guys think. On later chapters I will try to keep my initial notes as short as possible, I’ll focus more on the bottom ones. Let me know if you see any typos and any feedback on the writing if you guys think I should work on something. I will be trying to give you updates on when I might be posting again to keep you guys from guessing or hoping when I might be updating; I know how frustrating it is. Also, I hope you guys loved this one and have any suggestions or ideas for other fanfics let me know, I will take them into consideration and try to make them happen. I might add a social media account for those who don’t like to give public suggestions in the comments, let me know what social media platform you guys might prefer, considering just have an account for writing prompts or ideas.


End file.
